Kości
by keyrousse
Summary: Sherlock i John poznają pewną panią antropolog i agenta FBI.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

Napisane w wyniku ataku weny (czekam na s2 "Sherlocka", zbieram pozycje z filmografii Benedicta C. i intensywnie oglądam teraz "Bones"), mój debiut, jeśli chodzi o crossovery. Ten akurat (że też nikt nie wpadł na to wcześniej) jest o tyle prosty, że Bones i Booth już raz występowali gościnnie na Wyspach. I to w sumie jedyny spoiler :)

* * *

><p>- Czy to nie pocieszające, że... – zaczął Sherlock, przebijając się przez tłum słuchaczy, wychodzących z sali. – Ach, pani doktor! – nagle wykrzyknął, unosząc rękę i podbiegając do wykładowcy. John nie miał wyboru, musiał ruszyć za przyjacielem. Mężczyzna towarzyszący kobiecie odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka i widać było, że miał ochotę sięgnąć po broń, której, jak zauważył detektyw, nie posiadał w tej chwili. – To bardzo budujące, iż są na tym świecie osoby, które należycie używają swoich mózgów do pracy, nawet, jeśli to Amerykanie. Szkoda, że zazwyczaj są to najwyżej konsultanci dla wymiaru sprawiedliwości. – Sherlock westchnął z pewną dozą dramatyzmu, mierząc krytycznym wzrokiem dobrze zbudowanego towarzysza pani doktor.<p>

- A ty to... – zaczął nieznajomy.  
>- Sherlock Holmes, detektyw konsultant dla Scotland Yardu.<br>- Chyba sobie jaja robisz – odparł mężczyzna z prychnięciem. Tymczasem pani doktor również obserwowała Sherlocka, ale na jej twarzy zamiast pogardy odbijało się szczere zainteresowanie.  
>- Och, myślę, że mówi prawdę – rzekła w końcu, nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy Sherlocka.<p>

- Zastanawia mnie tylko, co z tego, co powiedziałem, wydaje się tak niesamowite dla pani partnera – powiedział Sherlock, wciąż mierząc mężczyznę badawczym wzrokiem, choć na twarzy miał leciutki, lekceważący uśmiech. – Wiem, że pracowali państwo ze Scotland Yardem, więc kwestia korzystania z konsultantów, w tym antropologów – dodał z lekkim skinieniem głowy w stronę kobiety – ...nie byłaby niczym dziwnym. Czy to fakt, że jednym z owych nieoficjalnych pomocników mógłby być prywatny detektyw? Czy też moje bardzo angielskie nazwisko jest tak szokujące dla pani towarzysza, jak się domyślam, odznaczonego i wysokiego rangą... agenta FBI. Nie ma to, jak otwarty umysł, prawda, doktor Brennan?

Agent FBI wyraźnie poczuł się nieswojo. Był praktycznie tego samego wzrostu, co Sherlock (może nieco wyższy, ale fryzura detektywa maskowała ewentualne różnice), ale znacznie lepiej zbudowany. Mimo iż Sherlock na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się być groźnym przeciwnikiem, a postawa (oraz kolorowe skarpetki i klamra od paska z napisem „Cocky") agenta FBI sugerowały pewność siebie, zarówno John, jak i wciąż przyglądająca się detektywowi doktor Brennan zdołali wyczuć pewne napięcie.

- Zdecydowanie – w końcu odezwała się pani antropolog. – To mój partner, agent specjalny Seeley Booth.  
>Panowie z pewną rezerwą podali sobie ręce. Sherlock przedstawił Johna jako lekarza, swojego przyjaciela, Watson tym razem nie skorygował tego do poziomu "kolegi".<br>- Jakiś czas temu pomagaliśmy detektyw inspektor Pritchard ze Scotland Yardu, ale nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się spotkali – stwierdził Booth.

- Prawda – wtrąciła Brennan. – A muszę przyznać, że kogoś o tak charakterystycznej strukturze twarzoczaszki z całą pewnością bym zapamiętała.  
>- Bones... – mruknął Booth z dezaprobatą. John, cichy świadek, wydał z siebie tylko stłumione prychnięcie.<br>- Tak, cóż... – Na Sherlocku uwaga o strukturze jego twarzoczaszki wyraźnie nie zrobiła większego wrażenia. – Pracujemy głównie z inspektorem Lestradem, pozostali oficerowie nie są nam zbyt przychylni.

- Bo wykonujesz ich pracę? – spytał Booth ze sceptycyzmem w głosie.  
>- Tak, dokładnie o to chodzi. Jestem lepszy w ich pracy od nich samych i nie ukrywam tego – odparł Sherlock z wymuszonym uśmiechem.<br>- W jaki dokładnie sposób? – spytała doktor Brennan, wyłącznie z ciekawością w jej głosie.

- Zauważam małe szczegóły i jestem w stanie na ich podstawie odtworzyć ogólną sytuację – wyjaśnił Sherlock, nie odrywając spojrzenia od brązowych oczu agenta. – Nie interesowałem się pana przeszłością, agencie specjalny Booth, ale jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że ma pan za sobą militarną przeszłość, odszedł pan z honorami. Pański kawalerski stan łatwo odczytać po braku obrączki, ale posiadanie dziecka i duże poczucie odpowiedzialności to już inna sprawa. Stawiam na syna w wieku około siedmiu, ośmiu lat. Zaś co do pani, doktor Brennan...

John poruszył się niespokojnie. Z twarzy Bootha łatwo odczytał rosnące poirytowanie – nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem, żeby poznać, że panowie się nie polubili.  
>- Trudne dzieciństwo, ciężka praca, dzięki której doszła pani do obecnego statusu; ogromna pasja w pracy, sądząc po sposobie prowadzenia wykładu, ale też problemy w kontaktach interpersonalnych...<br>- Macie ze sobą dużo wspólnego – mruknął John. Doktor Brennan spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na drobnego lekarza. Sherlock jakby nie usłyszał.

- Konflikt natury zarówno zawodowej, jak i prywatnej, ciężko mi w tej chwili dociec, czy chodzi o pani partnera, czy też coś innego. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Od szczegółu do ogółu. Dedukcja. Moja specjalność.  
>- Właściwie to indukcja – odezwała się doktor Brennan. Sherlock uniósł brwi. – Dedukcja to dążenie od ogółu do szczegółu. To, co pan robi, to indukcja.<p>

- Niech tak będzie. Miło było panią poznać, doktor Brennan. Agencie Booth... – Sherlock skłonił się lekko, odwrócił na pięcie i odszedł, jak zwykle z Johnem Watsonem dwa kroki za nim.  
>- Czy przez „charakterystyczną strukturę twarzoczaszki" rozumiesz „najdziwniejsze oczy, jakie w życiu widziałem"? – spytał cicho Booth, odprowadzając wzrokiem wysoką postać z burzą czarnych loków na głowie.<p>

- I nos – dodała Brennan, powoli kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Identyfikacja kogoś o takich cechach, choć wyraźnie kaukaskich, byłaby zapewne zarówno ciekawa, jak i niezbyt trudna.  
>- Ciekawe, co by powiedziała Angela na widok takiej twarzoczaszki.<br>- Pewnie podzielałaby moje zafascynowanie. Ciekawe, czy zgodziłby się na dłuższą rozmowę w bardziej spokojnych warunkach...  
>- Wszystko z powodu twarzoczaszki?<p>

- Booth... - Bones w końcu wyczuła ironię w głosie partnera. – Może inspektor Pritchard pomogłaby mi do niego dotrzeć, w końcu jest znany w Yardzie.  
>- Bones, lepiej sobie daruj. Facet może ma mózg i umie z niego korzystać, ale pan licho twarzoczaszkę, jest dziwny i bez niej.<br>- Ciężko byłoby mu egzystować bez twarzoczaszki - Brennan zaprotestowała z pełną powagą w głosie.  
>- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię - prychnął Booth, odwrócił się na moment, ale detektywa już nie było w zasięgu wzroku.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Chciałabym to rozszerzyć o kilka rozdziałów i zrobić z tego Crime/Adventure z drobną nutką Angstu, ale wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo polscy czytelnicy byliby ciekawi relacji między geniuszami z problemami w kontaktach interpersonalnych i ich bardziej przystosowanymi partnerami ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

Za kontynuowanie przeze mnie poniższej opowieści proszę podziękować mundy. ;)

Proszę nie bić, jeśli to będzie OOC... Czas akcji: po s1 "Sherlocka" i na pewno w trakcie s4 "Bones", choć w przypadku tego drugiego serialu nie jestem w stanie określić dokładnie. Poza licznymi wspomnieniami 4x01 raczej nie będzie spoilerów do konkretnych odcinków.

* * *

><p>- Chyba coś się stało – stwierdził John, kiedy razem z Sherlockiem szedł w stronę biura detektyw inspektor Cate Pritchard. Widzieli przez szybę niemal miotającego się Bootha.<p>

- Mam nadzieję, bo w momencie naszego wyjścia z mieszkania mój eksperyment diabli wzięli – mruknął Sherlock. Otworzył drzwi biura Cate i wszedł do środka, nie oglądając się na Johna. – Inspektor Pritchard! Czym zasłużyłem na pani uwagę?

- Niech pan się nie martwi, panie Holmes, do inspektora Lestrade'a też zadzwoniłam – odparła Cate, przerzucając akta na swoim biurku i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na Bootha.

- Jak to? – spytał agent FBI, nagle stając w miejscu.

Cate przerwała swoją pracę i spojrzała na agenta.

- Seeley, nie mam w tej chwili możliwości wzięcia się za tę sprawę, mówiłam ci. Lestrade jest bardzo dobry, bardziej doświadczony ode mnie i zgodził się tym zająć. Poza tym, jeśli będziecie musieli skorzystać z pomocy pana Holmesa, panowie pracowali ze sobą niezliczoną ilość razy i do tej pory obaj są żywi. Przepraszam – mruknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że humorystyczne komentarze były nie na miejscu w obecności wyraźnie wstrząśniętego agenta.

- Kto powiedział, że... – zaczął Booth, rzucając nieprzychylne spojrzenie w stronę Sherlocka. Detektyw wsadził ręce w kieszenie spodni.

- Co ja tu robię? – przerwał agentowi.

- Pomyślałem, że byłbyś zainteresowany – odezwał się spokojny, męski głos z progu. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Lestrade. Przywitał się uściśnięciem ręki z Boothem i Johnem, dla Pritchard i Sherlocka ograniczając się do skinienia głowy. – Myślę, że przejdziemy do mojego biura. Co pan na to, agencie Booth?

Seeley poświęcił kilka sekund na przyjrzenie się inspektorowi. Lestrade był od niego nieco niższy i kilkanaście lat starszy. Postura, siwizna w krótko przyciętych włosach, typowe dla wieku zmarszczki na twarzy i spokój oraz ciepło w brązowych, przyjaznych oczach mówiły o doświadczonym profesjonaliście z dużą dozą empatii.

Booth skinął głową. Wszyscy (łącznie z Pritchard) przeszli kilka biur dalej. Lestarde zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem, John i Cate usiedli naprzeciwko niego. Booth znowu zaczął chodzić w kółko, zaś Sherlock z założonymi rękami obserwował całą sytuację z bliskich okolic drzwi.

- Co się stało? – postanowił zapytać John. Zanim ktoś zdążył odpowiedzieć, Sherlock wystartował ze swoim beznamiętnym głosem:

- Podejrzewam, że doktor Brennan zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytał podejrzliwie Booth.

- Spójrz na siebie – prychnął Sherlock.

- Sherlock, w tych okolicznościach mógłbyś chyba... – zaczął cicho John, ale Holmes spojrzał na niego surowo.

- Od kiedy mnie znasz? Od minuty czy ponad roku?

- Możemy przejść do sprawy? – westchnął Lestrade. – Agencie Booth, mógłby pan nam powiedzieć, co się stało?

Seeley wykorzystał ciszę, która nadeszła, na uspokojenie się i krótką ocenę Sherlocka. Łatwo było dostrzec, że on i Lestrade są jak ogień i woda. Holmes musiał być nieco młodszy od Bootha. Ciężko było mu pozostawać w bezruchu. Miał w sobie coś snobistycznego, chłodnego, jakby zupełnie odcinał się emocjonalnie od wydarzeń, o których miał właśnie usłyszeć, choć dwa dni wcześniej to on podszedł do Brennan i rozpoczął rozmowę. Blada, gładko ogolona twarz silnie kontrastowała z burzą czarnych, rozczochranych loków i ciemnym, prostym garniturem. Jego oczy, które tak zwróciły uwagę Bones (przynajmniej Booth myślał, że o to jej chodziło w jej zachwytach nad „strukturą jego twarzoczaszki"), były o nieco kocim kształcie, jasne, szarozielone z brązową plamką nad prawą źrenicą. W tej chwili chłodno oddawały badawcze spojrzenie agenta.

Booth wziął głęboki wdech, stanął w miejscu i na sekundę spojrzał na podłogę. Szara wykładzina, jak wszędzie. Sytuacja dla niego była zdecydowanie dziwna, pierwszy raz znajdował się w niej na obcym terenie. Tutaj wszystko zależało od tego, czy Scotland Yard z Lestradem na czele pozwoli mu brać czynny udział w sprawie.

- Oboje z Bones... znaczy doktor Brennan, wzięliśmy kilka dni urlopu. Po jej wykładzie w Scotland Yardzie mieliśmy „poprawiać nasze stosunki" z Wielką Brytanią...

- Ostatnim razem nie poszło wam najlepiej – wtrąciła Cate z uśmiechem pełnym sympatii. Seeley spojrzał na nią.

- Tak – przyznał, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas przypominający początki uśmiechu. Cate wiedziała, że Booth bardzo chronił Brennan, więc próbowała nieco rozluźnić sytuację. Seeley zdołał się tego domyśleć. – Poprzednim razem na środku skrzyżowania wrzeszczałem, że nienawidzę Anglii – wyjaśnił reszcie towarzystwa.

- Domyślam się, że ruch lewostronny jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego z człowiekiem – odezwał się John Watson. Sherlock tylko prychnął.

- Spędziliśmy zupełnie normalne dwa dni, jeżdżąc po mieście. Nawet pozwoliłem Brennan prowadzić. Wieczorem w dniu po wykładzie udało nam się wyciągnąć Cate na piwo, posiedzieliśmy godzinę i wyszliśmy z baru. Nie miałem żadnego poczucia zagrożenia, nikt nas nie śledził, przyjaciele Brennan z Instytutu Jeffersona twierdzą, że przed wyjazdem zachowywała się normalnie, żadnych sygnałów, że ktoś jej groził czy coś w tym rodzaju. My też się nie kłóciliśmy, wszystko było w porządku. Wczoraj wieczorem, około siódmej, stwierdziła, że wychodzi do znajomego i że mam znaleźć sobie coś do roboty, jeśli będę się nudził. Powiedziała, że może nie wróci na noc. Rzeczywiście nie wróciła, ale kiedy rano poszedłem do jej pokoju w hotelu, zauważyłem, że ktoś go bardzo dokładnie przetrząsnął.

- Ktoś sprawdzał ten pokój? – spytał Sherlock, uważnie słuchając całej opowieści.

- Tylko ja – odrzekł Booth. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy w głosie dziwnego detektywa usłyszał tylko i wyłącznie zainteresowanie sprawą.

- Będę chciał tam wejść – oświadczył Sherlock.

- Szukałem głównie śladów krwi, ale ich nie znalazłem – mówił dalej Booth, decydując się chwilowo na przemilczenie kwestii wejścia cywila na miejsce zbrodni. – Sprzęty nie były połamane, brak śladów walki, choć do pokoju wyraźnie się włamano. Próbowałem dodzwonić się do Brennan, ale komórka nie odpowiadała. Kazałem zabezpieczyć pomieszczenie i zadzwoniłem po Cate. Przysłała jakichś swoich ludzi, którzy mieli pilnować, żeby nikt nie wchodził, po czym przywiozła mnie tutaj. To było pół godziny temu.

Booth na zakończenie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wie pan, gdzie pana partnerka mogła spędzić wczorajszy wieczór? – spytał Lestrade, rzucając przy okazji okiem na Sherlocka. Holmes zmarszczył lekko brwi i patrzył badawczo na agenta FBI.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Bones... Doktor Brennan jest, jak by to powiedzieć... aktywna towarzysko i nie ukrywa tego.

- W tym seksualnie – wypaliła Cate. Booth powstrzymał zmieszanie. Był w sumie wdzięczny, że to ona to powiedziała. Trzej mężczyźni w biurze byli mu zupełnie obcy.

- Owszem – odparł. - Bardzo możliwe, że ma znajomych również tutaj.

- Ja wiem, gdzie doktor Brennan spędziła trzy godziny z wczorajszego wieczoru, już po wyjściu z hotelu, jak się okazuje – odezwał się nagle Sherlock, starając się nie patrzeć na Bootha.

- Gdzie? – spytał John.

- W moim mieszkaniu – odparł detektyw.

* * *

><p>Postaram się, żeby samej Bones było więcej, niż się w tej chwili zapowiada.<p>

Zmiana kategorii na "crossover" planowana na publikację kolejnego rozdziału. Polecam zatem pilnowanie mojego profilu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

Od teraz ten fik funkcjonuje jako Crossover.

* * *

><p>- Co? – spytał Booth, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewały groźne nutki.<p>

- Doktor Brennan przyszła do naszego – Sherlock ruchem ręki wskazał siebie i Johna – mieszkania około ósmej wczoraj wieczorem, wyszła z niego po trzech godzinach i spożyciu dwóch kieliszków wina. Na własnych nogach, cała i zdrowa, przytomna, nieporwana. Widziałem przez okno, że złapała taksówkę kilka kroków od drzwi i odjechała.

- Doktorze, może pan to potwierdzić? – spytał Lestrade, z łatwością wyczuwając rosnące napięcie.

- Nie, noc spędziłem gdzie indziej – odrzekł John, z niepokojem obserwując coraz bardziej wzburzonego agenta FBI.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co robiliście? – szybko spytał Lestrade, bojąc się dopuścić Bootha do głosu.

- Rozmawialiśmy – odparł Sherlock z naciskiem, patrząc agentowi w oczy. – Nie zapraszałem jej. Między naszym spotkaniem po wykładzie a jej przyjściem do mieszkania nie mieliśmy ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Mój adres można z łatwością znaleźć w internecie. Jak mówiłem, wyszła z własnej woli, o własnych siłach, około jedenastej wieczorem.

- Ale nie masz sposobu, by to udowodnić – niemal warknął Booth.

- Mam, choć wolałbym nie mieć, dzięki pewnemu niereformowalnemu urzędnikowi rządowemu niskiego szczebla – głos Sherlocka ociekał ironią przy wypowiadaniu dwóch ostatnich słów.

- Nie mów, że twój brat... – zaczął John, na jego twarzy odbijało się przerażenie.

- Co z jego bratem? – spytał Booth.

- Mój szanowny starszy brat bardzo się o mnie martwi i swoją troskę okazuje między innymi przez instalowanie kamer w moim mieszkaniu – wyjaśnił zniecierpliwiony Sherlock. – Wszelkie urządzenia w sypialniach i wspólnych pomieszczeniach udało mi się znaleźć i usunąć. Zostawiłem kamerę przy wejściu na schody, stwierdziłem, że może się przydać. Słusznie, jak zwykle. Myślę, że dobrze byłoby zebrać ekipę i pojechać do hotelu.

- W porządku – stwierdził Lestrade, wstając zza biurka. Wyszedł ze swojego biura, machnięciem ręki przywołując kogoś z pomieszczenia ogólnego.

- Zostawię panów w takim razie. Gdybym była wam do czegoś potrzebna, w co wątpię, wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć – rzekła Cate i również skierowała się do wyjścia. Mijając Bootha poklepała go lekko po ramieniu.

Sherlock zaczekał, aż John również wyjdzie, po czym nagle zamknął drzwi biura, odwrócił się do agenta i bardzo zdecydowanym tonem rzekł:

- Jeśli mam pomóc znaleźć twoją partnerkę, lepiej wyjaśnijmy sobie kilka spraw już teraz.

- Nie prosiłem cię o pomoc i nie ufam ci – stwierdził Booth, w głębi duszy doceniając bezpośrednie podejście detektywa.

- Pogadasz chwilę z Lestradem, potem spotkasz jego ludzi i zaraz sam poszukasz mojego adresu w internecie – zaczął Sherlock, nachylając się w stronę Bootha, mówił cicho, szybko, wyraźnie i z pewną groźbą w głosie. – To inspektor Pritchard po mnie zadzwoniła, wiedząc, że będziesz musiał pracować z Lestradem. Zastanów się, dlaczego. Nie mam nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem twojej partnerki, nikt mi nie płaci za udział w śledztwach Yardu, ale znam to miasto i półświatek jak własną kieszeń i prędzej czy później ta wiedza ci się przyda.

- Znasz półświatek z własnego doświadczenia? – przerwał mu Booth. Sherlock milczał. – Ćpuna potrafię wywęszyć z odległości pięciu mil. Nie podobasz mi się, gościu.

- Nie biorę regularnie od siedmiu lat – rzekł cicho Sherlock. – W zamian biorę czynny udział w co czwartej sprawie Lestrade'a. Pracuję z nim od sześciu lat. Dziewięć lat temu znalazł mnie w melinie zaćpanego niemal na śmierć, choć obaj udajemy, że nie kojarzymy się stamtąd. Doskonale zna moją historię, a mimo to dopuszcza mnie do śledztw. Myślisz, że pozwoliłby mi na to, gdyby sądził, że dowody dostarczone przeze mnie mogłyby przepaść w sądzie przez moją przeszłość?

- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na odnalezieniu Brennan, jeśli tylko rozmawialiście?

- Nie zależy mi na odnalezieniu Brennan, tylko na rozwiązaniu zagadki. Jej zniknięcie jest zagadką. Oboje jesteście Amerykanami na obcym terenie. W gruncie rzeczy nie masz tutaj żadnej władzy poza tą, której udzieli ci Lestrade. Nawet nie masz prawa nosić broni, jeśli on ci na to nie pozwoli. A ja się nudzę. Trudno w tej chwili o lepszą stymulację dla umysłu.

Booth wyglądał, jakby miał wybuchnąć. Sherlock odsunął się od niego i podszedł do drzwi.

- I nie obchodzi mnie to, czy mnie z tego powodu znienawidzisz. W tej pracy trzeba zachować obiektywizm. I pewnie w pokoju hotelowym twojej partnerki okaże się, że moje podejście jest zdrowsze od twojego. Właściwie w ogóle nie powinieneś brać udziału w śledztwie – mówił Sherlock, szybkim krokiem zbliżając się do czekającej na nich grupki policjantów. Booth szedł dwa kroki za nim.

- Tak, jakbyście byli w stanie mnie powstrzymać – burknął, zamienienie twarzy Holmesa w krwawą miazgę przekładając na później.

Sherlock nagle stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się do Bootha. Agent prawie na niego wszedł.

- Pogadaj z Johnem na temat mojego przejmowania się ofiarami. Najlepiej jeszcze w drodze do hotelu. Im szybciej będzie wszystko wyjaśnione, tym lepiej.

Następnie odwrócił się w stronę grupki.

- Lestrade! Jedźcie do hotelu. Będę pięć minut po was, coś muszę załatwić. Niech nikt do tego czasu nie wchodzi do pokoju.

Booth minął go bez słowa.

* * *

><p>Brennan było zimno.<p>

Może nie arktycznie zimno, ale temperatura nie była komfortowa.

Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak i pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy, to bycie zakopaną żywcem.

Wcześniej myślała o powolnej analizie sytuacji bez otwierania oczu, ale przez wspomnienie o tamtych godzinach w zakopanym samochodzie zwyczajnie nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Nie była zakopana. Leżała na twardej podłodze, właściwie klepisku, pokrytym cienką warstwą kurzu i piasku. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, było duże, o powierzchni kilkunastu metrów kwadratowych, nie było w nim absolutnie żadnych mebli czy sprzętów. Wyglądało na dość płytką piwnicę: zakratowane okna były stosunkowo niewielkie, osadzone wysoko pod sufitem, ale wystarczające, by w pomieszczeniu było jasno. Gdyby nie kraty, dałoby się przez nie wyjść. Drzwi były tylko jedne, otwierane do wewnątrz, bez klamki po tej stronie, trzy schodki nad poziomem podłogi. Brennan nie zauważyła żadnych lamp. Ściany na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały na otynkowane za pomocą gliny, ale po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się stwierdziła, że ogólnie pomieszczenie było gliniane, z drewnianymi elementami konstrukcji. Stary budynek, choć w znośnym stanie. Nie wyczuwała wilgoci.

Brennan wstała ostrożnie, próbując ocenić, w jakim stanie się znajdowała. Nie czuła bólu, oprócz lekkiego ćmienia w głowie, ale to mogła zrzucić na środki, którymi pozbawiono ją przytomności... O ile tak się rzeczywiście stało. Nie pamiętała. Miała na sobie swoje wysokie kozaki, ciemne spodnie, dobraną kolorem marynarkę, pod tym bieliznę i podkoszulek. Zabrali jej rozpinaną bluzkę. Nie było też śladu po jej torebce, nie wspominając o telefonie komórkowym. Na nadgarstku nadal miała zegarek, w uszach kolczyki. Była zakurzona, owszem, co jest normalne przy leżeniu na piwnicznej podłodze, ale żadnych innych zanieczyszczeń (w szczególności krwi, swojej czy cudzej) nie stwierdziła.

Bardzo nie chciała wyciągać wniosków. To nie było w jej stylu. Ale stwierdzenia, że a) porywacze nie mają zbyt zabójczych zamiarów, przynajmniej na razie i b) motyw na 99% nie był rabunkowy, nasunęły się same. Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, o co chodziło dokładnie, ale na to Brennan była w stanie zaczekać.

Podeszła do jednego z okien. Była za niska, by zobaczyć coś dokładnie nawet po stanięciu na palcach, ale zdołała się zorientować, że znajduje się w jakiejś dzielnicy przemysłowej niedaleko rzeki.

Dalszą obserwację przerwało jej otwarcie drzwi. Brennan odwróciła się od okna, stanęła sztywno, ręce trzymała blisko ciała, ale widoczne.

- Doktor Temperance Brennan, antropolog sądowy z Instytutu Jeffersona w Waszyngtonie – zaczął wysoki mężczyzna, który wszedł jako trzeci, po dwóch uzbrojonych w karabiny maszynowe osobnikach. – Robi wrażenie. – Skinął głową, unosząc identyfikator Bones. – Oczywiście w tej sytuacji pani doświadczenie zawodowe i tytuły niewiele pomogą.

Bones, nie wiadomo dlaczego, właśnie wyobraziła sobie, jak by wyglądała czaszka tego mężczyzny po trzech tygodniach wystawienia na warunki atmosferyczne.

Mówił z brytyjskim akcentem, wskazującym na klasę robotniczą.

- Kilka spraw, pani doktor. – Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej Brennan, ale zatrzymał się w potencjalnie bezpiecznej odległości. – Po pierwsze, nie ma sensu uciekać. Po drugie, w tym wszystkim nie chodzi o panią, więc nie musi się pani martwić o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Niedługo dostanie pani coś do jedzenia. Po trzecie, pani wolność zależy od poczynań człowieka, który zapewne pani szuka, więc jeżeli wierzy pani w siły wyższe, w co wątpię, może się pani modlić o pomyślny przebieg sprawy. Po czwarte, jeśli zrobi pani coś, co mi się nie spodoba, nie będę miał skrupułów. Wszystko jasne?

Brennan skinęła tylko głową.

- To dobrze. Wychodzimy – rozkazał mężczyzna swoim ludziom i ruszył do drzwi.

- Przepraszam – odważyła się zawołać. Przywódca spojrzał na nią chłodno. – Czy byłaby możliwość, bym otrzymała jakiś koc? Jest tutaj...

- Doktor Brennan, mam na celu utrzymać panią przy życiu, a nie dostarczać wygody – przerwał jej mężczyzna, po czym bez słowa wyszedł za swoimi ludźmi. Rozległ się odgłos zasuwy przesuwanej na swoje miejsce.

Brennan zadrżała.

* * *

><p>c.d.n.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

A/N: Marylebone to dzielnica, w której, wedle moich informacji, mieszka Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Kiedy dojechali do hotelu, Booth zauważył, że nie on jeden był sceptycznie nastawiony do czekania na Sherlocka. Szczególnie dwóch śledczych z zespołu Lestrade'a – sierżanci Donovan i Anderson – patrzyli średnio przychylnie na swojego szefa w momencie ogłaszania rozkazu, od czasu do czasu rzucając badawcze spojrzenia w stronę Johna Watsona, trzymającego się na uboczu. Seeley ostatecznie nie rozmawiał z nim podczas drogi, choć planował to nadrobić w spokojniejszych okolicznościach. Lekarz był spokojny, cichy i właściwie wtapiający się w tło, choć było w nim coś, co budziło niepokój Bootha. Agent zrzucił to na swój instynkt, zdolny wyczuć tajemnice. Był przekonany, że prędzej czy później z Watsona wylezie coś, co ich wszystkich zaskoczy.<p>

Sherlock przyszedł z obiecanym opóźnieniem. Dokładnie pięć minut po ich przybyciu do hotelu wysiadł z taksówki i lekkim truchtem dołączył do zgromadzonych pod hotelem policjantów.

- Ile mam czasu? – spytał, nieznacznie zasapany.

- Tyle, co zwykle – odparł Lestrade.

- W porządku. Numer pokoju? – spytał Bootha.

- Czterysta pięć – odrzekł niechętnie agent. Sherlock swoim truchtem ruszył do wejścia do hotelu, po drodze nonszalancko wyszarpując z dłoni Andersona parę lateksowych rękawiczek, które ten najwyraźniej miał zamiar założyć.

Booth cały czas bacznie obserwował Holmesa, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów wskazujących na czynny udział detektywa w zniknięciu jego partnerki.

Sherlock zwolnił przed wejściem do pokoju Brennan i dokładnie obejrzał drzwi.

- Ślady włamania są stare, drzwi otwarto kluczem – oświadczył. Nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi na oścież. Oczom policjantów ukazał się obraz pobojowiska. Praktycznie wszystkie meble zostały przestawione lub przewrócone, rzeczy doktor Brennan rozrzucone po podłodze. Sherlock stał kilkanaście sekund w progu i uważnie się rozglądał, zanim powoli nie wszedł do pokoju, koncentrując się głównie na podłodze. Booth chciał wejść za nim, ale Lestrade go powstrzymał bez słowa.

- Trzech włamywaczy – zaczął Sherlock na tyle głośno, by ludzie przy drzwiach go słyszeli. – Mężczyźni. Jeden z nich nosił buty rozmiar 8,5, drugi 12. Trzeciego nie widzę, trzymał się blisko drzwi. Wysocy, dobrze zbudowani. Ale coś mi się nie zgadza... – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, jakby do siebie. Wyprostował się i obejrzał dookoła. – To dywersja – stwierdził, ściągnął rękawiczki i ruszył do drzwi, ruchem ręki dopuszczając Andersona do pokoju.

- To znaczy? – spytali jednocześnie Lestrade i Booth.

- Oni niczego nie szukali. Weszli, żeby narobić bałaganu – wyjaśnił Sherlock. – Przestawili wszystkie meble, zrzucili lampy na podłogę - mówił, wskazując na konkretne zniszczenia. - Rozcięli materac na łóżku i poduszki na kanapie, ale ich nie zdjęli. Nie zrobili tego, bo coś chcieli znaleźć. To miało tylko tak wyglądać.

- Więc o co tu chodzi? – odezwał się John.

- O doktor Brennan, nie o to, co do niej należy, to jasne.

- Co nam to daje? – spytał niecierpliwie Booth.

- Do czasu otrzymania jakiejś informacji o pani doktor, niewiele – rzekł Sherlock ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Co tu się dzieje? – usłyszeli nagle charakterystyczny, damski głos. Policjanci odwrócili się w stronę źródła i zobaczyli dwie osoby: wysoką kobietę o azjatyckich rysach i nieco niższego od niej mężczyznę, blondyna z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy i niebieskimi oczami.

- Angela? Hodgins? Co tu robicie? – zawołał Booth.

- Brennan stwierdziła, że fajnie by było, gdybyśmy też przyjechali – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Rzeczywiście, nieźle się zapowiada.

* * *

><p>- Ludzie, słuchajcie. Nie wiem, skąd wam przyszło do głowy, że będziecie mogli czynnie brać udział w śledztwie. Wystarczy, że dopuściłem agenta Bootha i naszego cywilnego konsultanta – mówił poirytowany Lestrade, prowadząc nieco powiększone stadko w stronę swojego biura w budynku Scotland Yardu.<p>

- Chociażby dlatego, że wszyscy jesteśmy w stanie pomóc – odparł Hodgins, próbując dostać się jak najbliżej inspektora. – Angela jest świetna w komputerowej obróbce obrazu, ja się znam na owadach, minerałach i botanice. Dajcie nam cokolwiek, a wyciśniemy z tego solidne ślady! Nie mam pojęcia, ile razy pomogliśmy Boothowi, ale jesteśmy naprawdę dobrzy!

- Nie macie tu żadnej jurysdykcji, żadne z was – oświadczył twardo Lestrade, wprowadzając wszystkich do swojego królestwa. Często korzystał z zewnętrznych źródeł, ale to była przesada. – A Scotland Yard ma swoich, świetnie wyszkolonych ludzi.

- Polemizowałbym – wtrącił się Sherlock, który znowu był kilka kroków za nimi. Wszedł do biura Lestrade'a, w wyciągniętej w górę ręce miał trzy płyty CD w pudełkach. – Nie znam tych ludzi, ale mimo to bez mrugnięcia okiem to im oddałbym ślady do przetworzenia, byle trzymać z dala Andersona.

- Co to jest? – spytał Booth, wskazując płyty.

- Moje alibi i nagrania z kamer miejskich w Marylebone z okresu zniknięcia doktor Brennan.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Sherlock stał z płytami w uniesionej ręce i patrzył pytająco na Lestrade'a. Hodgins i Angela spoglądali to na inspektora, to na Sherlocka. Booth również był ciekaw decyzji Lestrade'a: w tym momencie ważyły się losy ich udziału w poszukiwaniach Bones. John jak zwykle trzymał się z tyłu, trawiąc fakt, iż Sherlockowi udało się w tym samym momencie zarówno skrytykować Andersona, jak i pochwalić zupełnie nieznanych mu ludzi. Istnienie nagrań z kamer nie było dla niego niespodzianką, chociaż Sherlock zapewne nie był zbyt szczęśliwy przez konieczność proszenia Mycrofta o pomoc.

Lestrade nienawidził takich momentów. W jego biurze znajdowało się troje przyjaciół zaginionej, jeden obiektywnie zainteresowany sprawą prywatny detektyw i jego wierny towarzysz oraz dwoje z jego własnego zespołu – Anderson i Donovan; wszyscy czekali na jego decyzję, która nie mogła zadowolić wszystkich. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że właściwie powinien być wdzięczny, że pozwalają mu decydować. Musiał jednak usunąć przynajmniej część czynników z równania.

- Wywalą mnie z roboty – mruknął, siadając ciężko za swoim biurkiem. Napięcie w biurze jeszcze wzrosło. – Pracuję w Yardzie od dwudziestu lat i mam to stracić przez jeden cholerny bałagan.

- Tylko, jeśli coś schrzanimy – zaoferował Hodgins głosem pełnym nadziei.

- Nie, doktorze Hodgins, wywalą mnie znacznie wcześniej – niemal warknął inspektor. Sherlock dalej stał z płytami w górze i nic nie mówił. – Od sześciu lat mi mówią, że przeciągam strunę, ciągnąc tego gościa na miejsca zbrodni. – Wskazał milczącego Sherlocka. – A teraz mam włączyć do sprawy dodatkowych dwóch cywilów i jednego agenta FBI, odsuwając od niej moich własnych ludzi, którzy właściwie jako jedyni mają prawo się tym zajmować.

Sierżanci Yardu postanowili milczeć. Przyjaciele Brennan również. Angela po cichu współczuła Lestrade'owi, choć jej nadzieja nie gasła. W końcu rozległ się cichy, spokojny głos niemal niewidzialnego świadka:

- Skoro FBI korzysta z usług Instytutu Jeffersona, dlaczego nie może Scotland Yard? To nie byłby pierwszy raz.

Wszyscy odwrócili się do wypowiadającego te słowa Johna Watsona.

- Instytut to cywile, oficjalnie niezwiązani z żadną formą wymiaru sprawiedliwości – dodał lekarz, wzruszając ramionami.

- Jak pan wyjaśni fakt, że obecni tutaj naukowcy są przyjaciółmi zaginionej? – spytał Lestrade.

- To może być tak samo nieoficjalny fakt, jak mój udział w twoich śledztwach – wtrącił się Sherlock z uśmiechem, wciąż trzymając w ręce płyty. – Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale udają, że to nie ma miejsca.

- Nie obchodzi nas to, czy jesteśmy oficjalnie dopuszczeni do sprawy. Chcemy znaleźć naszą przyjaciółkę – dodała Angela.

Lestrade potoczył spojrzeniem po obecnych w jego biurze ludziach. Widział cichą prośbę agenta Bootha o dopuszczenie do udziału w śledztwie. Jasne, jako przyjaciel zaginionej mógł służyć informacjami na temat jej prywatnego życia, poza tym jedyny, oprócz inspektora, był czynnym oficerem terenowym. Sherlock z jego płytami był jak zwykle obojętny, teraz tylko zaciekawiony, jak Lestrade wybrnie ze swojej trudnej sytuacji. Angela Montenegro błagała go wręcz bezpośrednio, całym swoim ciałem o pozwolenie na pomoc. Właściwie nie była potrzebna w tym zespole, ich graficy i informatycy mieli udowodnioną skuteczność w pracy. Niski naukowiec, Jack Hodgins, wykazywał coś więcej jak tylko chęć pomocy przyjaciółce. Było w nim coś z dziecka, czekającego na rozpakowanie prezentów, świadomego, że wśród paczek będzie jego wymarzony zestaw małego chemika.

Sally Donovan i sierżant Anderson wykazywali tylko poirytowanie. Lestrade nigdy nie przyznałby tego Sherlockowi, ale osobiście był przeciwko awansowi Andersona na głównego śledczego. Problem w tym, że w ekipach grup dochodzeniowych Anderson najbardziej zasługiwał na promocję.

Jak to powiedzieć, żeby jego ludzie nie domyślili się, o co chodzi?

Lestrade odchrząknął.

- Anderson, Donovan... Wróćcie do hotelu i upewnijcie się, że śledczy zbiorą wszelkie możliwe ślady. Chcę też mieć pełną dokumentację fotograficzną.

Sierżanci skinęli głowami, odwrócili się i wyszli. Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

- Panno Montenegro, potrzebuje pani do pracy czegoś konkretnego? – spytał Lestrade, kiedy już miał pewność, że jego ludzie tego nie usłyszą.

- Tylko rozsądnie wyposażonego komputera – odparła mechanicznie Angela, nie wiedząc dokładnie, o co chodzi.

- Da się zrobić.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Więc myślę, że to powinno znaleźć się w pani rękach – rzekł i wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę z płytami. Angela chwyciła pudełka, spojrzała na twarz detektywa i z uroczym uśmiechem rzekła:

- Dziękuję.

Sherlock obojętnie puścił pudełka i wrócił na swoje miejsce niedaleko drzwi.

- Doktorze Hodgins, pogadam z naszym laboratorium...

- Lepiej na tym wyjdziemy, jeśli badania będą wykonywane w Bart's – przerwał Lestrade'owi Sherlock. – Zazwyczaj sam to robię, ale dzięki temu dostaniemy wyniki wcześniej. Jeśli już koniecznie to ma tak wyglądać.

- Bart's? Co to? – spytał Booth, cicho licząc na to, że on też dostanie to, co chciał.

- Szpital kliniczny Świętego Bartłomieja – wyjaśnił John.

- Pozwalają mi przeprowadzać eksperymenty w ich laboratorium – dodał Sherlock. – Raczej nie będą mieli nic przeciwko doktorowi z Instytutu Jeffersona. Poza tym, jest blisko kostnicy.

- Co? – rzucił zaskoczony Booth.

- Może się przydać. – Sherlock wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

- Oby nie – mruknął John w nieudanej próbie rozładowania napięcia.

- Agencie Booth – rzekł Lestrade, wstając zza swojego biurka. Seeley odwrócił się do niego i rozsądnie postanowił milczeć. – Wiem, że chce mnie pan poprosić o pistolet i bezpośredni udział w sprawie. Mam jednak warunek.

Spojrzenie inspektora na ułamek sekundy powędrowało w stronę bardzo zadowolonego z siebie Sherlocka.

- Jedyną osobą, która ma prawo utrudniać Sherlockowi życie i prowadzenie śledztwa oraz zastrzelić go, jeśli posunie się za daleko, jestem tylko i wyłącznie ja. I obecny tu John Watson. Jasne?

* * *

><p>AN: Ach, sama się nie mogę doczekać tych ukradkowych rozmów Angeli i Hodginsa na temat seksualności Sherlocka, jego pracy z Jackiem w jednym labie... To nic, że zrobił mi się taki tłum postaci, że nie wiem, jak to ogarnę...

W sumie to pierwszy raz, kiedy wrzucam kolejne rozdziały na bieżąco. Właściwie wszystkie poprzednie fiki były już zwietrzałe w momencie publikowania ich tutaj...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

A/N: Uwielbiam Hodginsa. Najbardziej z całej obsady „Bones". Booth i Vincent też są nieźli, ale Jack bije wszystkich na głowę. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie czerpać taką samą przyjemność z czytania mojej interpretacji jego postaci, jaką ja czerpałam z pisania.

* * *

><p>Obiecali, że dadzą jej jeść i obietnicę spełnili, choć nie włożyli w to dużo wysiłku. Jej posiłek składał się z kupnych kanapek i plastikowej butelki niegazowanej wody. Brennan przyjęła go w milczeniu i zjadła wszystko, co do okruszka.<p>

Porywacze nie byli agresywni. Poza momentami dostarczania jej jedzenia i eskortowania do łazienki co kilka godzin (chociaż nie miała możliwości porządnie się umyć) zostawiali ją zupełnie samą. Za metalowymi, zamkniętymi drzwiami nie rozlegały się żadne odgłosy, więc nie mogła ocenić, czy ktoś tak naprawdę pilnuje, co się u niej dzieje. Nawet jeśli nie, w jej więzieniu nie było nic, co mogłoby posłużyć za broń czy narzędzie do ucieczki. Jeśli tak na to patrzeć, pewnie był to jeden z powodów, dla którego nadal nie dostała koca.

Czuła się zagrożona, owszem. Ale wiedziała, że mogło być znacznie gorzej. Jak choćby ktoś mógłby próbować wystawić ją psom na pożarcie. Albo zamknąć w znacznie mniejszym pomieszczeniu...

Brennan wygoniła te myśli ze swojego umysłu. Musiała się zająć tym, co było ważne w tej chwili. Jak choćby sposób, żeby nie zwariować z nudów.

* * *

><p>- OK, to czego szukamy? – spytała Angela, rozsiadając się przed udostępnionym jej laptopem w miłym i cichym pomieszczeniu jednego z techników.<p>

- Bones – odparł Booth tonem świadczącym o zaskoczeniu, że to nie jest oczywiste. Angela włożyła pierwszą płytę do napędu. Uruchomił się film, kręcony z kamery wewnątrz budynku. Mieli wyraźny obraz schodów na piętro i przejścia do mieszkania na parterze. Zegar w rogu wskazywał 7:30 wieczorem. Angela przyspieszyła odtwarzanie. O 8:05 z mieszkania na parterze wyszła drobniutka kobieta koło siedemdziesiątki i otworzyła drzwi wejściowe. Rozmawiała chwilę z kimś w progu, po czym zaprosiła go do środka i weszła na górę po schodach, gościa zostawiając na dole. Oczom oglądających ukazała się Brennan. Z dużej torebki na jej ramieniu wystawała szyjka butelki wina.

Angela obejrzała się na Bootha. Nie zauważyła Johna Watsona, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Po chwili kobieta z filmu zeszła na dół, za nią Sherlock, ubrany w t-shirt i spodnie od dresu. Na jego twarzy widać było zaskoczenie, ale po wymienieniu kilku słów zaprosił ją na górę.

- Chucherko – oceniła Angela. – Ale jestem w stanie się domyśleć, co Brennan w nim widzi.

- Strukturę twarzoczaszki? – spytał ironicznie Booth.

- Jest antropologiem. Brennan zadzwoniła do mnie wieczorem po waszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Była bardzo... No wiesz. Podekscytowana.

- Chyba żartujesz.

Stojący pod ścianą John zastanawiał się, jak im przekazać ogólny sens jego i Holmesa pierwszej rozmowy na temat dziewczyn i chłopaków.

- To ona kazała mi znaleźć jakieś informacje na jego temat. OK, weszli na górę... Szkoda, że nie ma dźwięku. – Angela uśmiechnęła się, znowu przyspieszając odtwarzanie. Zegar wskazywał 10:58 wieczorem, kiedy Sherlock i Brennan – w mniej-więcej takim samym stanie, jak trzy godziny wcześniej – zeszli po schodach. Chwilę rozmawiali, po czym pożegnali się uściśnięciem ręki. Sherlock pobiegł na górę zaraz po wyjściu Brennan z mieszkania, ale nie był to bieg, bo coś musiał zrobić – po prostu, zwykle w ten sposób pokonywał schody. Przewijali film jeszcze chwilę, ale przez następną godzinę przy wejściu nic się nie działo: nikt nie wchodził ani nie wychodził.

- OK, czyli opowieść Holmesa się zgadza – przyznał Booth z ledwo skrywaną niechęcią. – Sprawdź pozostałe płyty, to muszą być nagrania z kamer miejskich.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadł Holmes i z rękami w kieszeniach podszedł do komputera.

- Jestem podejrzany? – spytał swobodnie.

- Zawsze – mruknął Booth.

- Mogę zapytać, co tam robiliście? – spytała Angela, tym razem uruchamiając program do przeglądania wielu nagrań jednocześnie. Booth gwizdnął z wrażenia.

- Holmesowie dostarczają najlepszy towar, co?

- Nie – odparł wciąż tak samo swobodnie Sherlock na pytanie Angeli, zupełnie ignorując komentarz agenta.

- Sherlock, w czym problem? Przecież niedawno... – zaczął John, którego dopiero w tym momencie zauważyli.

- Tak, ale w ten sposób robi się zabawniej. Oni sobie pospekulują, potem ja powiem, co wiem... – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Panna Montenegro ma dość jednoznacznie zdefiniowane zainteresowania, więc czemu nie ubarwić jej już i tak potencjalnie rozrywkowego urlopu w Londynie?

- Właśnie – usłyszeli od drzwi głos Hodginsa. – W końcu Londyn to nie tylko królowa, Gwardia w dziwnych czapkach i faceci mówiący z akcentem, przez który wszystkim laskom opadają majtki.

- Dzięki, Hodgins, właśnie tego obrazu mi brakowało – burknął Booth. – Zatrzymaj tutaj. – Wskazał na klatkę filmu. – To chyba widok na twoje drzwi.

Sherlock skinął głową.

- OK, czyli przewijamy do jedenastej wieczorem i patrzymy, co się stało z Brennan już po jej wyjściu – rzekła Angela.

Wszyscy razem patrzyli, jak Angela niespiesznie przewijała film.

- Jest tutaj – wskazała palcem. – Wychodzi z mieszkania... Łapie taksówkę.

- Jesteś w stanie wyłapać numer? – spytał Booth.

- Nie na nagraniu pod tym kątem. Poszukam na innych.

- Czy to nie podejrzane, że udało jej się znaleźć transport tak szybko o tej porze? – spytał John.

- Mi to zajmuje mniej-więcej tyle samo czasu – odparł Sherlock. – Poza tym, Baker Street to nie dalekie przedmieścia. Do stacji metra są dwa kroki, ruch jest duży praktycznie cały czas. – Rozległ się sygnał jego komórki. Sherlock odczytał smsa. – Lestrade dowiedział się, że mieszkańcy pokoju sąsiadującego z doktor Brennan obudzili się w nocy koło trzeciej, słyszeli hałasy. Zamieszanie trwało kilkanaście minut, ale nikt o tym nie zawiadomił. Taki z pana agent, panie Booth, że nic pan nie słyszał?

- Mieszkam na drugim końcu korytarza – warknął Booth.

- Tak czy siak można przyjąć, że ślady znalezione w pokoju mogą sugerować, skąd się wzięli włamywacze. Jedyną poważną niewiadomą w tym równaniu są zdolności śledcze sierżanta Andersona i jego ludzi, którzy mają nam te ślady dostarczyć.

- Mam numer taksówki – rzekła Angela, powiększając i wyostrzając obraz z kamer. Booth rzucił okiem na zdjęcie i chwycił za telefon, po czym bez słowa wyszedł. – Nie ma za co! – zawołała za nim. Sherlock na swojej komórce zaczął pisać smsa.

- Oszczędzą dużo czasu, jeśli zaczną od sprawdzenia, czy taki samochód nie został znaleziony. Bo numer z dużym prawdopodobieństwem został sfałszowany.

- Porwana przez taksówkarza... – mruknął Jack.

- Kolejny powód, żeby unikać taksówek – podsumował John, kierując się do wyjścia.

- Co? – spytała Angela, zmieszana.

- Długa historia. – Sherlock machnął ręką i wyszedł z telefonem przy uchu.

* * *

><p><em>Planowana notka na blog doktora Johna Watsona<em>

_Sprawa zapowiada się niewątpliwie ciekawie, głównie ze względu na dużą ilość niewiadomych. Mogłem spokojnie uwierzyć Sherlockowi, że naprawdę tylko rozmawiał z doktor Brennan, choć jej przyjaciele pewnie mają zupełnie inny pogląd na ten temat. I właśnie poza zagadką samego zniknięcia pani antropolog - jak to mówi agent Booth - "Bones", dużych emocji może dostarczyć nasza - Brytyjczyków - interakcja z amerykańskim zespołem na czele z agentem FBI z problemami z opanowaniem negatywnych emocji. Lestrade popisuje się tu zdolnościami dyplomatycznymi i jestem w tej kwestii pod dużym wrażeniem. Wszyscy mają coś do zrobienia i czują się potrzebni. Z drugiej strony po tylu latach zmagania się z Sherlockiem chcąc nie chcąc musiał wytworzyć w sobie anielską cierpliwość i zdolność do kombinowania._

_Na mnie tak to zadziałało. Wystarczyły dwa miesiące._

_Co do samego Sherlocka, dla niego jest to sprawa jak każda inna. Gdyby nie czynnik amerykański, pewnie odrzuciłby ją jako mało interesującą. O ile agent Booth momentami się dosłownie miota, Sherlock podchodzi do tego w typowy dla siebie, chłodny sposób. Nie spieszy mu się. Czeka na kolejne informacje, zbiera dane od swoich źródeł i zamienia je na tropy, które z wyraźną odrazą oddaje Lestrade'owi do sprawdzenia._

_Co do naszych amerykańskich pomocników, tych dwoje z Instytutu Jeffersona niemal na pewno coś łączy lub przynajmniej kiedyś łączyło. Panna Montenegro jest bardzo zainteresowana Sherlockiem, zaś pan Hodgins jest bardzo zainteresowany panną Montenegro. Czekam tylko na ruch Sherlocka w tej grze. Zdecydowanie będzie miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia._

_Co do doktor Brennan... Zniknęła niecałą dobę temu, nadal czekamy na jakiś sygnał od porywaczy. Jeśli jednak przestępcy poprzez przetrzymywanie ofiary już otrzymali to, co chcieli, boję się myśleć, czy niedługo zamiast dowodu życia nie znajdziemy jej zwłok..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

To na razie ostatni rozdział, jaki mam do wklejenia. Oczywiście to nie koniec fika, po prostu muszę napisać kolejne części, żeby mieć co wkleić. Nie, żeby to kogoś obchodziło, tak tylko informuję.

* * *

><p>Siedzieli w ciszy w policyjnym samochodzie. Prowadził Lestrade. Booth patrzył na miasto, ale tak naprawdę nie widział budynków, samochodów ani ludzi. Myślał o Bones. Nie mieli pojęcia, co się z nią stało, a teraz jechali sprawdzić informację o znalezionej, spalonej taksówce. Booth po minie Lestrade'a pod koniec rozmowy telefonicznej domyślił się, że inspektor wolałby nie przekazywać całej treści.<p>

Udowodniony brak krwi w pokoju hotelowym o niczym nie świadczył, skoro domyślali się, że Brennan została porwana przez taksówkarza. Po co ktoś miałby to robić? To wyglądało niemal jak planowany atak, ale choć Bones potrafiła być irytująca, raczej nie naraziła się nikomu. Chociaż...

- Myśli pan, że to przez coś, co zrobiła Brennan? – rzucił Booth w przestrzeń.

- Zwalanie winy na ofiarę to nie najlepsza droga – odparł Lestrade.

- Nie zwalam na nią winy, tylko...

- Tylko próbuje znaleźć pan powód dla obecnych wydarzeń. I pewnie jakiś jest. Ale znam kilka osób szczerych do bólu i wszystkie mają się całkiem nieźle.

- Szczera do bólu... Tak, to dobrze ją opisuje. – Booth uśmiechnął się. Rozmawiali wcześniej o Brennan.

Tyle, że w przypadku Bones to nie była bezmyślna szczerość. Ona poświęciła swoje życie prawdzie i były jej obce wszelkie, panujące w społeczeństwie zwyczaje opierające się na uprzejmości. Brennan nie radziła sobie z ludźmi i bywała dziwna, ale Booth szczerze doceniał prawdziwość wszystkiego, co mówiła. Bones nienawidziła kłamać i to była jej ogromna zaleta. I nie tylko on powinien tak myśleć, ale też wszyscy jej znajomi i cały świat naukowy. Owszem, przez prawdę ginęło wielu. Ale Booth nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, żeby ktoś to zrobił Brennan. Ona nie umiała obrócić prawdy przeciwko komuś i nikt nie miał prawa wykorzystywać tego, by ją skrzywdzić.

- Wie pan, tak właściwie nie dostaliśmy żadnego porządnego zdjęcia doktor Brennan, a filmy od Sherlocka też nie wszystko pokazały – odezwał się Lestrade po chwili ciszy.

- Jest ładna – zaczął Booth, wdzięczny inspektorowi, że ten kierował jego myśli na bardziej pozytywne tory. – Szczupła, całkiem wysoka. Pięć stóp, dziewięć cali. Długie, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy.

- Dodać do tego intelekt i już jest o kogo dbać – mruknął Lestrade. – Musicie być ze sobą bardzo blisko.

- Taa... – westchnął Booth. – Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli coś jej się stanie.

- Znajdziemy ją, agencie Booth – zapewnił Lestrade, na chwilę odrywając spojrzenie od przedniej szyby i kierując je na swojego pasażera. – Całą i zdrową. W końcu zajmują się tym teraz nasi najlepsi ludzie, prawda?

Booth zaśmiał się krótko. Przyznał w duszy, że coraz bardziej lubił tego spokojnego inspektora. Lestrade traktował go jak partnera, bez żadnych dziwnych uprzedzeń, niechęci czy ignorancji. W dodatku, jeśli wierzyć jego komentarzom, to narażał swoją pracę dla nich wszystkich.

- Jak poznał pan tego Holmesa? – spytał nagle Booth. Był ciekaw, jak tak dwie różne postaci potrafią ze sobą współpracować.

- Siedział w areszcie, podejrzany o popełnienie morderstwa, którego sprawę miałem rozwiązać – wyjaśnił Lestrade. – Zazwyczaj jak ktoś wpada na miejsce zbrodni i zaczyna rzucać informacjami, które na pierwszy rzut oka mógł posiadać wyłącznie sprawca, to się pakuje w tego typu tarapaty. Chłopak jednak traktował całą sprawę zbyt... swobodnie. Zresztą wie pan, jak to jest. Działa pan instynktownie. Dzieciak był wkurzający i miał niechlubną przeszłość, ale byłem na sto procent pewny, że to nie on dokonał tamtego morderstwa, choć nie miał alibi. Dzięki niemu rozwiązałem sprawę w dwa dni. I jakoś się to potoczyło...

- Gdyby był członkiem rodziny... Taki mały eksperyment. Ludzie z Instytutu są właściwie jak rodzeństwo, z Brennan jako jedną ze starszych sióstr. Kim w tej sytuacji byłby dla pana Holmes?

- Chrześniakiem. Siostrzeńcem albo bratankiem – odparł Lestrade bez zastanowienia.

- Ufa mu pan?

- Nie zawsze. Ale niech mi pan wierzy, w jego rękach sprawa pańskiej partnerki jest bezpieczna.

Nie rozmawiali dłużej. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, zastali jeden z zespołów Scotland Yardu już badający sprawę. Lestrade powoli podszedł do spalonej skorupy taksówki.

- Dimmock – przywitał się uściśnięciem ręki z młodym inspektorem. – Co mamy?

- Taksówka z numerami, których szukacie. Znaleziona trzy godziny temu. Może lepiej niech pan na to spojrzy.

Lestrade podszedł do wraku. Na tylnej kanapie znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało na zwłoki długowłosej kobiety.

* * *

><p>Spanikowany Booth i zapłakana Angela kolejne dwie godziny spędzili w biurze Lestrade'a, inspektor wisiał na telefonie przy biurku sierżant Donovan, a reszta siedziała w kostnicy szpitala Bart's. Sekcję zwłok na poważne, nie podparte żadnymi fałszywymi zalotami życzenie Sherlocka przeprowadzała Molly Hooper. Przy okazji wszelkie materiały i substancje obce przekazywała Hodginsowi, który, choć niezwykle milczący i pobladły, natychmiast zabierał je do laboratorium, do którego wybrał się też Sherlock po pobraniu pierwszych próbek tkanek. Molly wiedziała o sprawie, więc okazywała dużo delikatności w obchodzeniu się z ciałem. John również brał udział w identyfikacji zwłok, choć nie przyznał się, że swoje doświadczenie zbierał na polu walki.<p>

W bagażniku taksówki znaleziono rozpinaną bluzkę, która jakoś przetrwała pożar i została jednoznacznie zidentyfikowana jako należąca do doktor Brennan. Materiał do przebadania dostał Hodgins, który zapewnił, że uda mu się rozpoznać wszelkie obecne ślady mimo braku spektrofotometru w laboratorium. Sherlock w tym wszystkim zachowywał się z niezwykłą wręcz delikatnością: najzwyczajniej w świecie milczał, wisiał nad mikroskopem i robił własne badania.

Na razie wszystko wskazywało na to, że ciało należało do Brennan. Kobieta w podobnym wieku i o podobnej budowie. W bagażniku oprócz bluzki znaleziono komórkę należącą do Bones. Telefon był zniszczony, ale technicy Yardu po podłączeniu do komputera zdołali odczytać ostatnie numery połączeń: cztery nieodebrane połączenia pochodziły z telefonu Bootha, który próbował namierzyć partnerkę po odkryciu bałaganu w jej pokoju.

Do laboratorium weszła Molly, trzymając cienką teczkę.

- Wstępny raport z autopsji – wyjaśniła, spoglądając pomiędzy Sherlockiem a Jackiem, zastanawiając się, komu oddać teczkę. Hodgins udawał, że nie słyszał, więc dokument odebrał Holmes.

- Dzięki, Molly.

- Przesłałam zdjęcia do Instytutu, na podany adres – rzekła w stronę Hodginsa, ale ten spojrzał na nią krótko znad okularów mikroskopu i wrócił do pracy. Kiedy spojrzała na Sherlocka, detektyw obdarował ją uśmiechem typu „wybacz mu". W końcu pokonana patolog wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

Sherlock dodał odczynnik do kilku probówek, po czym, czekając na wynik, wykręcił numer komórki Lestrade'a.

- Wiesz może, jaką grupę krwi ma doktor Brennan? – spytał bez wstępów. Kiedy po drugiej stronie Lestrade szukał odpowiednich informacji, Hodgins przerwał pracę i wbił spojrzenie w probówki Sherlocka. Holmes patrzył zimno na naukowca. W końcu Lestrade odczytał mu odpowiednią informację. – Ach, tak – rzucił w odpowiedzi, spojrzawszy na probówki. – Powiedz inspektorowi Dimmockowi, że jednak nie zabierzemy mu sprawy zabójstwa. … Tak, dokładnie – rzekł i rozłączył się.

- Co jest? – spytał Hodgins, tracąc cierpliwość.

- Grupa krwi ofiary z taksówki nie zgadza się z tą podaną w aktach doktor Brennan – rzekł zwyczajnie Sherlock.

Hodgins niemal wylądował na podłodze, kiedy nie trafił na stołek.

- Ciało nie należy do Brennan – rzekł cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

><p>Poinformowana o wynikach badań grupy krwi Angela była znacznie bardziej chętna, by pojechać do Bart's i spróbować zrekonstruować twarz ofiary, jako że nie znaleźli przy niej żadnych dokumentów. Jack również zabrał się do roboty z większym zapałem. Booth otrzymał oficjalną zgodę na osobiste przeszukanie wraku taksówki. Poza ciałem i kilkoma drobiazgami w bagażniku wszelkie ślady potencjalnie przepadły.<p>

Był już wieczór, kiedy pojawił się w laboratorium, dumnie dzierżąc w dłoni plastikową torebkę z kawałkiem papieru wewnątrz. Dowód został przejęty przez Sherlocka, który zabrał się do oględzin w typowy dla siebie, metodyczny sposób. Wyciągnął kartkę z torebki, położył na stole i rozłożył za pomocą plastikowej pęsety.

- Tani papier... Pismo nieczytelne, wykonane długopisem. Wygląda na męskie...

Booth i Jack spojrzeli po sobie. Sherlock przysunął sobie duże, oświetlone szkło powiększające.

- … I powiedziałbym, że pismo jako takie nie ma tu znaczenia. Możesz mi podać roztwór żelazocyjanku potasu? – spytał Hodginsa, machnięciem ręki wskazując miejsce, gdzie znajdował się odczynnik.

Jack spełnił prośbę, śledząc poczynania Sherlocka z klasycznym, dziecięcym zainteresowaniem.

Holmes zamoczył trzymany w pęsecie kłębek waty w podanym roztworze, po czym rozsmarował go po całej powierzchni kartki.

- Atrament sympatyczny z siarczanem żelaza! Robi wrażenie! – zawołał Jack.

- Nie mam doktoratu, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę znać się na chemii – odparł Sherlock, podziwiając swoje dzieło.

Ponad nieczytelnym pismem ukazał się niebieski napis: „Długopis ze sprawy Berthersona, 2008, zrzut na dworcu."

- Co to znaczy? – spytał Booth.

- Podejrzewam, że o to, iż doktor Brennan została wmieszana w tę sprawę zupełnym przypadkiem. Tu w ogóle nie chodzi o nią – wyjaśnił Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

- Co to dla niej oznacza? – spytał Jack.

- Została porwana dla okupu, ale w jej wypadku okupem nie są pieniądze, tylko dowody i informacje. A to bardzo ważny sygnał – rzekł Sherlock, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z laboratorium.

* * *

><p>AN: _Viva la Wikipedia!_ Oczywiście chodzi o atrament sympatyczny. Sok cytrynowy był w tym przypadku zbyt prosty ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

A/N: Zaczęłam czytać „Pies Baskerville'ów" ACD i na początku wyszło, że antropolodzy zainteresowaliby się strukturą czaszki również oryginalnego Sherlocka, a nie tylko tego serialowego. ;)

Na osłodę długiej przerwy kawałek długi (jupi), wypełniony dialogami (buu) i bez Brennan (buuuu). Brak szczegółowego planu akcji reszty opowiadania źle mu wróży. Początek pisałam na zwolnieniu lekarskim, od tygodnia jestem w pracy, stąd ten przestój.

* * *

><p>Jack Hodgins po wyjściu Sherlocka dwoił się i troił, żeby wycisnąć ze zdobytych tropów jak najwięcej informacji w jak najkrótszym czasie. Materiału do przetworzenia miał całkiem sporo: od bluzki Brennan, przez drobinki gleby z podłogi jej pokoju hotelowego oraz włókien ze zwłok z taksówki, do zawartości bagażnika. Ponadto odkrycie atramentu sympatycznego przez Sherlocka zagrało drażniąco na jego ego. Nie znosił nieprzyjaznej konkurencji. Holmes nie był wprawdzie nastawiony wrogo, raczej zupełnie neutralnie, ale nie była to żartobliwa walka o tytuł „Króla labu", która urozmaicała mu pracę w czasach, kiedy prześcigał się w odkryciach z Zackiem Addym. Zatem za pierwszym razem, kiedy uruchomił wideokonferencję z biurem Lestrade'a, miał ochotę zacząć swoją typową, pełną dumy wyliczankę wykrytych substancji, ale po sekundzie zastanowienia – i stwierdzeniu, że Lestrade, a już na pewno Booth mogą nie mieć ochoty i wiedzy wystarczającej do zabawy w zgadywanki, o co chodzi – ograniczył się do wniosku, iż cząstki zarówno na bluzce, jak i kół samochodu, i z hotelu wskazują na dzielnicę przemysłową niedaleko rzeki.<p>

- Jakieś stare stocznie? – podpowiadał. – Nie jestem w stanie określić dokładnie, ale gdybym miał jakieś próbki do porównania...

- Dzięki, doktorze, świetna robota – pochwalił Lestrade. – Wiemy już bardzo dużo, choć sprzęt jest pewnie skromniejszy od tego w Instytucie.

- Kiedyś zidentyfikowałem skład gleby mając do dyspozycji własny zmysł smaku, fiolkę perfum, aparat fotograficzny i wskaźnik laserowy. Szpitalny lab to luksus w porównaniu z tamtym. – Hodgins wzruszył ramionami, choć Boothowi, który widział całą rozmowę, wydawało się, że było w tym coś ze wzdrygnięcia.

- Szukałbym okolic z dużą ilością gliny – dopowiedział Sherlock, wchodząc do biura. Akurat chował telefon w kieszeni spodni. – W sensie w budynkach, bo nic nie wskazuje na obszar wydobycia gliny. Coś jeszcze o ofierze z taksówki?

- Rekonstrukcja twarzy – rzuciła Angela od drzwi, wchodząc za nim. Odwróciła swój blok rysunkowy i pokazała mężczyznom twarz ofiary: ciemnowłosa kobieta po trzydziestce, która wcale nie wyglądała jak Brennan.

- Jak dokładna jest ta rekonstrukcja? – spytał Sherlock po chwili ciszy, dziwnym tonem.

- Pracuję z najlepszymi. Muszę być najlepsza – odparła Angela.

- Nieprawda. Ale uważasz, że tak mogła wyglądać ofiara? – upewnił się Sherlock.

- Robię to od kilku lat. Jestem pewna, że tak wyglądała – rzekła Angela, nieco poirytowana wątpliwościami detektywa. – A co? – spytała nagle.

Sherlock tylko pokiwał głową.

- W porządku, sprawdzimy z bazą osób zaginionych, choć jest ryzyko, że nikt jej jeszcze nie zgłosił – rzekł Lestrade, chwytając za telefon. – Przy okazji, Sherlock, poprosiłem o wydanie tego długopisu ze sprawy Bethersona. Pewnie będziesz chciał na niego spojrzeć, zanim zdecydujemy, co dalej.

- OK, wyślij go do Bart's, tam go dokładnie obejrzę – polecił Sherlock, wpatrzony w przestrzeń. Kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon, zarejestrowanie tego faktu zajęło mu dobre kilka sekund. Odebrał bez słowa, bez patrzenia na wyświetlacz. Po wysłuchaniu, co druga strona ma do powiedzenia, również bez słowa rozłączył się. – Mój brat nie jest w stanie wyśledzić tej taksówki. Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie jeździła. Poza tym, to dziwne. Z tego, co pamiętam, długopis nie został nawet uznany za dowód. – Sherlock znów pokiwał głową. – Jadę z powrotem do szpitala. Dajcie znać, jak coś znowu wypłynie.

- Czy to było dziwne? – spytała Angela Lestrade'a, wskazując palcem miejsce, w którym stał Holmes. – Stał się dziwnie zamyślony.

- Nie. On często miewa wahania nastroju – odparł Lestrade, wciąż wisząc na telefonie.

* * *

><p>- Molly, mogę ją obejrzeć na osobności? – spytał Sherlock, wsadziwszy głowę przez drzwi do prosektorium.<p>

- Jasne, właśnie skończyłam – odrzekła Molly z uśmiechem, zapisując coś w aktach. – Przyczyną śmierci było uduszenie. Była martwa, zanim zaczął się pożar. Wszystko przekazałam doktorowi Hodginsowi. Nie wiem, co mógłbyś jeszcze znaleźć.

- Ja też nie, ale nie lubię polegać na cudzej pracy.

- Kawy? – zaproponowała cicho, podchodząc do niego.

- Owszem, dzięki.

Molly wyszła. Sherlock powoli podszedł do leżących na stole sekcyjnym, spalonych zwłok. Stanął przy stole, ręce trzymając w kieszeniach spodni. Molly zastała go w takiej pozycji, kiedy kilka minut później przyniosła mu kawę. Minęło kolejnych dwadzieścia minut, a on dalej stał i patrzył na ciało, zupełnie oderwany od rzeczywistości, zamyślony.

- Kim ona była? – spytał cicho John, podchodząc do przyjaciela.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego. Niebieskie oczy doktora były jak zwykle ciepłe i pełne sympatii. Były też uważne, łatwo odczytały w chłodnej szarości oczu detektywa, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Sherlock ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Nie wiem, czym się zajmowała.

- Kim była dla ciebie? – sprecyzował doktor. Wiedział, że Sherlock nie szuka w ciele kolejnych wskazówek. Nie to spojrzenie, nie ta postawa. To było coś innego, głębszego.

Sherlock otworzył usta, jakby miał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie tylko westchnął.

- Przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa – wyjaśnił w końcu. – Anne Hutchinson. Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatni raz, mieliśmy po szesnaście lat. Nie miałem pojęcia, że była w Londynie.

- Byliście blisko?

- Bardzo. Bardzo blisko – przyznał Sherlock cicho, niemal niezręcznie.

- Masz na myśli...?

- Pierwszy raz.

John tylko skinął głową. Rozmawianie z Sherlockiem na temat seksu wybitnie podchodziło pod kategorię „nieodpowiednie". Z drugiej strony zawsze był ciekaw, co stworzyło dzisiejszego Sherlocka.

- I jakie wspomnienie po tym pozostało? – spytał dyplomatycznie. Sherlock znów na niego spojrzał, tym razem z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Dopiero później wszystko zaczęło się walić – stwierdził Holmes, odwrócił się od zwłok i ruszył do wyjścia, po drodze zabierając kubek z zimną już kawą. John ruszył za nim.

- Ktoś zawinił?

- Mój mózg, jak zawsze w kwestiach emocji – odparł Sherlock i swoim sprężystym krokiem podążył pustym wieczorową porą korytarzem w stronę laboratorium.

* * *

><p>- Ktoś się wkurzył – rzekł Hodgins, jak tylko Sherlock wszedł do laboratorium. Holmes obrzucił naukowca nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.<p>

- Mam skłonność do irytowania się, kiedy zamiast odpowiedzi dostaję coraz więcej pytań – odparł. – Coś nowego na temat twoich cząstek?

- Nie – odrzekł Jack, kiwając głową. – Gdybym lepiej znał miasto, może wycisnąłbym z tego coś więcej. Utknąłem.

- Cóż. Stary port byłby dość konkretną lokalizacją, gdyby nie to, że na jego terenie są dziesiątki budynków zbudowanych z gliny. Podejrzewam, że muszę ci zaufać co do tych wyników.

- Zawsze możesz spojrzeć. – Hodgins wyciągnął w jego stronę kartkę z wynikami. Sherlock tylko rzucił na nią okiem.

- Bardziej interesuje mnie bluzka – rzekł.

- Myślałem, że długopis – zdziwił się Jack, podając mu koszulkę Brennan.

- Długopis to informacja, gdzie mamy szukać dalszych wskazówek, o co chodzi. Zupełnie ich nie interesuje jako przedmiot.

- Ale w wiadomości...

- Czy z czegokolwiek w tym liście wywnioskowałeś, gdzie, kiedy i komu mielibyśmy przekazać kawałek nieznaczącego dowodu? – burknął Sherlock, podkładając koszulkę pod duże szkło powiększające.

- Po pierwsze, nie wiem, czy jest nieznaczący – odparł Jack, wyraźnie poirytowany. – Po drugie, nie znam sprawy. Może w przebiegu śledztwa zaszło coś, co mogłoby...

- Brałem w nim udział, nie kojarzę żadnego dworca, wierz mi – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Jedyne, na co wskazuje ten długopis, to to, że możemy spodziewać się dalszych informacji. W tej chwili te posiadane są zbyt ogólne.

Sherlock wyprostował się, zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

- OK, wracamy do Brennan – rzekł po chwili. – Ona jest pierwszą wskazówką. Mamy tutaj jej koszulkę. Przyjmijmy, że została zaatakowana w taksówce – mówił, znów pochylając się nad lupą.

- Nie tworzę teorii bez wystarczających dowodów. Zasada Brennan – odparł Hodgins, wzruszając ramionami.

- Nieważne. Powiedzmy, że porywacze nie chcieli jej skrzywdzić. W jaki sposób byś ją obezwładnił?

Naukowiec okrążył stół i podszedł bliżej detektywa.

- Zaatakowana w taksówce... – szepnął do siebie.

- Mało miejsca – mówił Sherlock. – Scenariusz: taksówka nagle się zatrzymuje, na tylne siedzenie wsiada ktoś jeszcze i obezwładnia Brennan. Szyby samochodu nie były popękane, bo pożar nie był zbyt intensywny. Stąd wniosek, że nie zostały uszkodzone również wcześniej.

- Chłopie, ja naprawdę nie chcę o tym dyskutować. – Hodgins domyślił się, o czym mówił Sherlock, uniósł dłonie i odsunął się.

- Co oznacza, że nie została popchnięta na szybę, więc nie uderzyła o nią głową, więc nie było walki – odezwał się John od wejścia. – Uderzenie, które pozbawiłoby doktor Brennan przytomności, musiałoby również pozostawić ślady na szybie.

- Dziękuję, John. Ty jeden próbujesz się starać – rzucił Sherlock, nie odrywając oczu od bluzki pod lupą. Watson uśmiechnął się tylko, podchodząc do niego.

- Brennan potrafi skopać tyłek i nie poddałaby się bez walki – zaprotestował Jack.

- Gdybyś miał strzykawkę z szybko działającym narkotykiem: wsiadłeś do taksówki i masz mało miejsca i czasu, gdzie byś wbił igłę? – spytał Sherlock, rozciągając materiał.

- Człowieku... – Jack skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

- Doktorze Hodgins, wyraźnie lubisz eksperymentować. Gdzie byś w przedstawionej sytuacji celował z igłą? – powtórzył z naciskiem Sherlock. – Przyjmując, czego nie lubisz, że zaskoczona doktor Brennan usiadła przodem do ciebie?

- Nad... nad obojczykiem? – odrzekł Jack z wahaniem.

- Mhm. – Sherlock skinął głową. – Widząc z nagrania, że usiadła po prawej stronie patrząc od przodu samochodu, czyli po przekątnej w stosunku do kierowcy, można przyjąć, że napastnik usiadł po lewej, czyli z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, o ile był praworęczny jak większość społeczeństwa, uderzył Brennan nad lewym obojczykiem... – mówił szybko, odcinając niewielki kawałek materiału i umieszczając go w oznakowanej butelce z przezroczystym płynem. Sięgnął po fiolkę z pipetą. – ... wstrzykując kilka mililitrów narkotyku wprost w jakieś duże naczynie krwionośne, osiągając swój cel w kilka sekund, o ile trafił w żyłę podobojczykową.

Sherlock spuścił kroplę zawartości fiolki do butelki z kawałkiem materiału, odpowiadającego okolicy lewego obojczyka noszącej. Jack i John pochylili się nad próbką. Po chwili całość zabarwiła się na intensywnie niebieski kolor.

- Wow – mruknął Jack. Wcześniej przyglądał się tej bluzce dość intensywnie i nie zauważył nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na miejsce wkłucia.

- Tak – rzekł Sherlock, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – To nam udowadnia kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, doktor Brennan została obezwładniona narkotykiem z grupy opiatów. Jeśli bardzo chcesz, mogę spróbować załatwić na rano spektrofotometr, żebyś go sobie zidentyfikował, może dotrzemy do dostawcy, a od niego do kupców, chociaż nie miałbym wielkich nadziei. Po drugie, napastnik był praworęczny, co nam nic nie daje. Po trzecie, gdyby Instytut Jeffersona znajdował się w Londynie albo ja w Waszyngtonie, nadal znalazłbym pracę mimo nieskończonych studiów i...

- Czarującej osobowości? – wtrącił nagle John, przerywając mu.

- Po czwarte, nadal nie wiemy o co chodzi i gdzie jest Brennan, co skutecznie zabija nastrój do wywyższania się – zakończył Sherlock.

* * *

><p>- Nic więcej nie wymyślimy – podsumował Hodgins kolejne spotkanie w biurze Lestrade'a, na którym Sherlock był obecny dzięki wideokonferencji z Bart's. Była trzecia w nocy i wszyscy czuli zmęczenie, choć inspektor i Booth trzymali się nieźle, a po Sherlocku w ogóle nic nie było widać.<p>

- Nie tkną Brennan, dopóki nie dostaną tego, co chcą – odezwał się Holmes z ekranu, pochylony nad mikroskopem, pod którym badał atrament z długopisu. Postanowił owemu nieznaczącemu przedmiotowi dać szansę na udzielenie kilku odpowiedzi. – Jestem pewny, że żyje i ma się dobrze.

- Mówiłeś, że nic cię to nie obchodzi – burknął Booth. Sam w ciągu dnia zrobił niewiele i czuł coraz głębszą frustrację i niepokój.

- Próbuję być wyrozumiały i empatyczny – odparł Sherlock z irytacją, spoglądając w stronę kamerki. – Ciesz się, że nie mieliśmy tej sprawy rok temu. – Holmes spojrzał w przestrzeń i zmarszczył brwi. – Właściwie to ja powinienem się cieszyć – dodał, wracając do swojego mikroskopu.

- Dlaczego? – spytała Angela.

- Rok temu nawet by nie próbował – wyjaśnił cicho Lestrade. – Co pewnie kiepsko by się dla niego skończyło – dodał, skinieniem głowy wskazując na nerwowego agenta.

- Ta sprawa Bethersona. O co w niej chodzi? – spytał Booth.

- Alec Betherson należał do siatki handlarzy bronią i narkotykami – wyjaśnił Lestrade. – W międzyczasie wykryliśmy związane z nim morderstwo. Dość duża sprawa. On i kilku z jego najbliższego otoczenia dostali duże odsiadki.

- Czy komuś w międzyczasie przyszło do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś związany z tą sprawą nie wyszedł na warunkowe albo uciekł? – spytał Booth.

- Przyszło, jakieś pięć godzin temu – odparł Lestrade, zmęczenie potęgowało irytację z powodu wątpienia w jego zdolności śledcze. – Była dziesiąta wieczorem, myśli pan, że o tej porze łatwo uzyskać informacje? System szwankuje. To nie FBI.

- OK, skoro Holmes twierdzi, że nadmierny pośpiech nie jest wskazany, może zrobimy sobie przerwę do rana? – zaproponował Hodgins. – I mówię to niechętnie, ale naprawdę, bez spektrofotometru nie mam nic do roboty, Angela też. Nieprzytomni też nie pomożemy.

- Jack, nawet nie mamy gdzie nocować – westchnęła Angela.

- Zapraszamy na Baker Street – rzucił swobodnie Sherlock. John spojrzał zaskoczony na ekran komputera, na którym widniała twarz jego przyjaciela, skupionego na mikroskopie. – John, wiem, że chcesz zaprotestować, ale dzisiejszej nocy raczej tam nie wrócę, więc mój pokój jest wolny, po drugie, mamy wygodną kanapę, po trzecie, doktor Hodgins pewnie doceni naukowy, zaś panna Montenegro artystyczny nieporządek, więc sprzątanie możesz spokojnie odłożyć do rana.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ale to nie w twoim stylu – odparł John.

- Jestem miły! – zaprotestował Sherlock, choć bez większego przekonania.

- Nieprawda.

Sherlock rzucił tylko krótkie spojrzenie w stronę kamerki i wrócił do badań.

* * *

><p>Angela po przebudzeniu kilka godzin później miała drobny problem z przypomnieniem sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Leżała przez chwilę nieruchomo na łóżku w sypialni Sherlocka i patrzyła w sufit. Łóżko było drewniane, podwójne, z wygodnym materacem i lekką, idealną na majowe temperatury pościelą. Żal jej było myśleć, że musi to zamienić na bezosobowe lokum w hotelu.<p>

Obróciła się z pleców na bok i rozejrzała po pokoju. Przed pójściem spać nie miała na to siły, skorzystała z łazienki i padła bez życia na wskazane, już przygotowane łóżko. Teraz korzystała z chwili spokoju: słyszała wprawdzie, że ktoś chodzi po kuchni i stuka naczyniami, ale po skróconej nocy nie miała ochoty zrywać się od razu.

Sypialnia Sherlocka była dość dużym, jasnym pokojem na tyłach mieszkania, wykończonym w prostym, nieco surowym stylu: klasyczne, drewniane szafki bez ozdobników, niewielkie biurko z włączonym laptopem na blacie, zwyczajne krzesła i to drewniane łóżko. Jedną ścianę, oprócz drzwi, zajmował regał wypełniony książkami. Klasyczna literatura, dużo kryminałów, stare podręczniki z chemii i botaniki, przewodniki po różnych miastach świata. Angela zwróciła wcześniej uwagę na ilość książek w salonie: z całą pewnością dziwny Anglik lubił czytać. Zobaczyła też porzucony pod ścianą, zamknięty futerał na skrzypce i leżący nieopodal stosik z nutami.

Musiała przyznać, że Sherlock ją intrygował. Chociaż nieco arogancki i, wedle opowieści jego znajomych, z trudnym charakterem, wiedziała, że pod chłodną, bladą maską i czujnymi oczami krył się człowiek pełen pasji. Te książki. I skrzypce. I upór w śledztwie. W pokoju (i łazience, na co też zdołała zwrócić uwagę) nie było nic kobiecego ani wskazującego na sentymenty: żadnych zdjęć, listów pisanych kobiecą ręką. Pamiętała jednak zmianę w jego zachowaniu, kiedy pokazała twarz ofiary z taksówki. Może ze względu na to, że była artystką, łatwiej wyczuwała emocje, ale jeśli inspektor Lestrade i ten lekarz znali go wystarczająco dobrze, powinni wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak.

„Doktor Watson chyba też to zauważył" – pomyślała, przypomniawszy sobie, że współlokator detektywa wyraźnie zamyślił się po wyjściu przyjaciela i opuścił ich chwilę później. W drodze z Yardu do mieszkania był milczący, ale jeśli dodało się do tego jego ziewanie, brak nastroju do rozmowy można było tłumaczyć zmęczeniem.

Angela westchnęła. Miała na razie dość przemyśleń. Poza tym, była głodna.

Wstała, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i przeszła do łazienki.

Wychodząc z niej trzasnęła drzwiami. Nagle w mieszkaniu rozległ się jej paniczny krzyk.

* * *

><p>AN: Dajcie mi znać, jeśli mam dać sobie spokój z pisaniem.


	8. Chapter 8

A nic, tak sobie piszę... Znowu trochę więcej tekstu, bo próbuję się starać, żeby w poszczególnych częściach COŚ się jednak działo.

Tak BTW, to opowiadanie nie ma bety. Nie, że szukam, tylko informuję, że przed wysyłką czytam nowe części jakieś 2 razy i publikuję.

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

* * *

><p>Brennan spędziła zimną noc skulona pod ścianą, obejmując kolana ramionami. Ciężko było przespać kilka godzin w tej pozycji, ale pocieszał ją fakt, że może nadrobi braki w odpoczynku w ciągu dnia, kiedy będzie cieplej.<p>

Jej zegarek wskazywał ósmą rano, kiedy wszedł jeden z jej porywaczy z kanapkami i styropianowym kubkiem, nad którym unosiła się para. Brennan wyczuła słaby zapach kawy, ale nie wstała i nie podziękowała, kiedy mężczyzna położył śniadanie na podłodze nieopodal niej. Już poprzedniego wieczoru postanowiła, że nie będzie wchodziła z porywaczami w żadne interakcje, jeśli nie zostanie do tego zmuszona. Wiedziała, że jakiekolwiek formy wdzięczności były prostą drogą do syndromu sztokholmskiego i nie chciała się w to pakować. Booth jej szukał. Pewnie ktoś mu pomaga. Niedługo dowie się, dlaczego została porwana, wyjdzie stąd, otrząśnie się, wróci do Stanów i będzie dalej łapać morderców.

Odczekała kilka sekund po wyjściu mężczyzny, zanim podeszła do kanapek i kawy. Gorący napój był bez mleka i gorzki, ale za to mocny. Już po pierwszym, ostrożnym łyku czuła, jak ją rozgrzewa. Jej przeświadczenie, że na razie nie stanie jej się krzywda, przez ten jeden mały kubek kawy nieco się umocniło. Mogli ograniczyć się do wody.

Kiedy wróciła z łazienki, resztki jej śniadania były już uprzątnięte. Czekał ją kolejny, nudny dzień.

Jakiś czas później zauważyła ruch po drugiej stronie jednego z okien. Podeszła do niego powoli. Przez dziurę w brudnej szybie zobaczyła umorusaną twarz na oko trzynastoletniego dziecka. Chłopiec miał duże, brązowe oczy i rozczochrane, czarne włosy. Wyraźnie nie mył się od dłuższego czasu, miał na sobie podartą, granatową koszulkę i zabłocone spodnie od dresu. Butów nie widziała, o ile je miał. Wyglądał na bezdomnego.

Stała niedaleko okna i zwyczajnie wpatrywała się w twarz owego chłopca. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Dziecko odwzajemniało spojrzenie. Po kilku minutach patrzenia na nią w milczeniu, chłopiec odwrócił się i odszedł.

Brennan nie wiedziała, dlaczego zbierało się jej na płacz. To było irracjonalne...

* * *

><p>Rozpoznanie Sherlocka w wysokim, obdartym, brudnym i śmierdzącym mężczyźnie, stojącym na środku sypialni, zajęło Angeli dobre kilka sekund. Na początku widziała tylko podarte sandały na brudnych stopach, zabłocone, luźne spodnie, bluzę od dresu, brudną twarz, kartoflany nos, brązowe oczy i czapkę z daszkiem na głowie.<p>

- Jeszcze wczoraj to był mój pokój – stwierdził obojętnie włóczęga. Angela rozpoznała charakterystyczne rysy twarzy i westchnęła z ulgą.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mnie przeraziłeś. Dlaczego tak wyglądasz? – spytała, nie kryjąc obrzydzenia. Po wczorajszym dniu Sherlock kojarzył jej się ze zgoła innym wizerunkiem.

- Zbieranie informacji w dość niebezpiecznych dzielnicach miasta nie jest wskazane w garniturze i włoskich butach. Często się przebieram – wyjaśnił Sherlock, grzebiąc w komodzie. – Wziąłem te rzeczy w nocy. Wypad nad Tamizę i przebranie gotowe.

- Byłeś tu wczoraj w nocy? – upewniła się Angela. W duchu była wdzięczna, że nie spała nago.

Sherlock skinął głową. Zgarnął stosik czystych ubrań i pomaszerował w stronę łazienki.

- Przy okazji, chrapiesz – rzucił przez ramię.

- Nieprawda!

- Jesteś pewna? – odparł Sherlock, unosząc brwi. Zanim zamknął drzwi łazienki za sobą, obdarował ją swoim klasycznym półuśmiechem.

Kiedy dołączył do nich dwadzieścia minut później, był już umyty, miał na sobie fioletową koszulę i czarne dżinsy. Jego włosy były wilgotne, ale po staremu rozczochrane, mimo przedziałka. John bez słowa podał mu kubek z herbatą. Hodgins i Angela siedzieli w milczeniu przy kuchennym, posprzątanym stole i zajadali się jajecznicą i tostami, wymieniając ukradkowe spojrzenia.

- Jadę do pracy – poinformował Watson. – Daj mi znać, jak coś wyskoczy – rzekł do Sherlocka, chwycił swój plecak i wyszedł. Holmes pożegnał go machnięciem ręki, popijając swoją herbatę.

- Nie jesz? – spytał Jack. – Twój kumpel robi świetną jajecznicę.

- Zrobi mi świeżą, jak skończymy sprawę – odparł Sherlock. – Trawienie mnie spowalnia.

Hodgins zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Przy okazji, dzięki za przechowanie nas przez noc – odezwała się Angela po przełknięciu porcji jajek. – Poszukamy dziś czegoś innego.

Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- To musi być chyba niebezpiecznie, prawda? – spytała Angela, nie rezygnując z nawiązania kontaktu. – Tak zbierać informacje po nocy.

Sherlock zerknął na Jacka, który zaczął nagle mieć problemy z przełknięciem tosta.

- Skoro byłeś przebrany, pewnie nikt by nie chciał cię okraść, ale z napadem z bronią w ręku nie mieliby problemu... – mówiła Angela. Oparła się łokciem o stół, podparła głowę dłonią. Sherlock stał, więc miała pewien problem z patrzeniem w jego beznamiętną twarz.

- Jakie plany na dziś? – wtrącił się Jack, ostatecznie przełknąwszy swoje śniadanie.

- Zobaczę, co ze spektrometrem, może już dostarczyli – odparł Sherlock. – Poza tym, mam pewne podejrzenia, dlaczego Brennan została porwana. Jak uda się je potwierdzić, może ruszymy dalej ze śledztwem.

- Jedziemy do Yardu, tak? – spytała Angela. – I tak nie miałabym ochoty siedzieć w jakimś hotelu albo zwiedzać, nie, kiedy moja przyjaciółka jest w takich tarapatach. Pójdę się zebrać.

Angela wstała i wyszła. Jack wziął głęboki wdech.

- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebowałby współlokatora – rzekł. – Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o finansową kwestię takiego układu.

- A ty się bardzo starasz, żeby nie wyglądać na kogoś, kogo stać na wykupienie całej dzielnicy – odparł spokojnie Sherlock. – Poza tym, powiedz mi, jak bardzo przeszkadza ci, że twoja była, biseksualna dziewczyna uderza do gościa, który nie wysyła żadnych pozytywnych sygnałów w jej stronę?

- C-co? – wydusił z siebie Hodgins. – Brennan coś ci mówiła?

Sherlock prychnął.

- Znałem ją tylko kilka godzin i wiem, że rozmawianie z obcym o znajomych i przyjaciołach nie jest w jej stylu. Ty tym bardziej powinieneś to wiedzieć.

- Więc skąd...?

- Tajemnica handlowa – rzucił luźno detektyw, następnie krzyknął w stronę korytarza do swojej sypialni: – Zostawcie rzeczy tutaj, weźmiecie je, jak znajdziecie sobie miejsce w hotelu.

- Okej! – odkrzyknęła Angela. Po dwóch minutach byli już na zewnątrz. Sherlock złapał taksówkę.

- Jedźcie do Yardu – polecił. Sam odwrócił się i odszedł, nie udzielając już żadnych wyjaśnień. Angela, która usiadła tyłem do kierowcy, przez chwilę obserwowała jego wysoką, szczupłą postać, zmierzającą sprężystym, zdecydowanym krokiem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

* * *

><p>W siedzibie Scotland Yardu spotkali już inspektora Lestrade'a i Bootha. Obaj wyglądali na niewyspanych, chociaż tylko Lestrade od czasu do czasu usiłował rozmasować sobie zesztywniałe ramiona, co sugerowało, że spędził noc w biurze. Poinformował przybyłych, że potwierdzono ucieczkę jednej z ważniejszych postaci w sprawie Bethersona, niejakiego Larry'ego Ellisa. Udało mu się uwolnić pięć dni temu, cztery przed porwaniem Brennan. Ponadto szukali właściciela spalonej taksówki i czekali na zgłoszenie zaginięcia kobiety po trzydziestce: nadal nie udało im się jej zidentyfikować. Rozesłano rezultat rekonstrukcji jej twarzy po redakcjach porannych i popołudniowych gazet.<p>

Angela po odprawie postanowiła zaszyć się w tymczasowo swojej kanciapie i dać drugą szansę przeglądanym wczoraj nagraniom, Hodgins natomiast pojechał do laboratorium. Sherlocka nadal nie było. Lestrade, próbujący koordynować wszelkie działania związane ze śledztwem, udostępnił Boothowi akta Bethersona.

Przed jedenastą przekazano inspektorowi wiadomość, że zadzwonił ktoś podający się za męża zaginionej (przynajmniej dla niego – w gazetach nie podano przyczyny poszukiwań kobiety). Lestrade zaproponował Boothowi, by ten pojechał z nim na rozmowę z mężczyzną.

Niedługo po wyjściu Lestrade'a w pokoju Angeli pojawił się Sherlock. Artystka bardziej wyczuła jego obecność, niż usłyszała, jak wchodzi.

- Uch, zimno – mruknęła, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. Napotkała bardzo chłodne spojrzenie detektywa, jednoznacznie z gatunku „nie zadzieraj teraz ze mną". – Hej – dodała, starając się złagodzić atmosferę, choć wiedziała, że nie było powodu, by sądzić, że miała z takim humorem Sherlocka coś wspólnego.

- Co robisz? – spytał detektyw. W ręce trzymał kopertę.

- Filtruję filmy z kamer miejskich. Jestem bardzo blisko wyizolowania twarzy taksówkarza. Byłbyś w stanie zdobyć nagrania z tych rejonów we wskazanych godzinach? Jeśli uda mi się zobaczyć sam atak, może załatwię też zdjęcia przynajmniej jednego napastnika. – Podała mu kartkę z namiarami.

Sherlock skinął głową.

- W przerwie zajmij się tym – rzekł, podając jej kopertę. Angela zajrzała do środka i wyciągnęła malutką kartę pamięci, jak do telefonu. Szybko umieściła ją w adapterze, po czym otworzyła jedyny zawarty na karcie plik.

Zdjęcie całkiem niezłej jakości. Przedstawiające zwiniętą pod ścianą, wyraźnie śpiącą Brennan.

- O mój Boże – mruknęła Angela. Szybko sprawdziła właściwości pliku: zdjęcie zostało zrobione tego dnia o piątej rano. To był pierwszy dowód życia Brennan od początku całej afery.

- Koncentrowałbym się raczej na widoku za oknami – podpowiedział chłodno Sherlock, wskazując odpowiednie fragmenty zdjęcia. – I to dość intensywnie, ci ludzie mają przynajmniej dwa życia na sumieniu – dodał, kierując się do wyjścia.

Angela pomyślała szybko. Znaleźli tylko jedne zwłoki. Co oznaczało...

- Kto zginął? To dlatego jesteś tak wzburzony? – zawołała za nim. Sherlock stanął w miejscu. Angela widziała, jak wziął głęboki wdech i zacisnął blade dłonie w pięści. Byli sami w pokoju, Angela i tak wiedziała, że coś się stało: Sherlock przestał powstrzymywać emocje.

- Trzynastolatek – odparł cicho. – Często mi pomagał. Chyba znalazł Brennan, ale ci ludzie dopadli go, zanim zdołał komukolwiek powiedzieć coś konkretnego.

- Co się z nim stało?

- Zniknął – odparł Sherlock dziwnym, bardzo znaczącym i wymownym tonem. Zaraz potem wyszedł. Angela westchnęła i zabrała się za męczenie zdjęcia.

* * *

><p>Jazda na Carter Street w Kennington minęła im bez większych problemów. Zarówno zesztywniały Lestrade, jak i zamyślony Booth siedzieli w milczeniu. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie mają co się spodziewać jakichś wielkich odkryć po tej wyprawie. Było to jednak coś, co musieli załatwić, chociaż obaj nie lubili przekazywać podejrzeń, że ukochana osoba rozmówcy zamieniła się w spalone zwłoki.<p>

Drzwi do mieszkania w zadbanej kamienicy (jednej z wielu wyglądających tak samo w długim szeregowcu) otworzył im mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, przed czterdziestką. Miał krótko przycięte, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Był zadbany, pracował w City. Jego obecność w domu zamiast w pracy szybko się wyjaśniła, kiedy w drzwiach pokazała się trzyletnia dziewczynka i objęła nogę mężczyzny.

- Dzień dobry. Jestem detektyw inspektor Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu, to agent Seeley Booth – przedstawił ich Lestrade, omijając agencyjne pochodzenie towarzysza. Skrót „FBI" zrodziłby tylko masę niepotrzebnych im w tej chwili pytań. – Możemy wejść?

- Oczywiście – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Robert Summers, miło mi. Panowie w sprawie mojej żony?

Na krótkie skinięcie głową Lestrade'a Summers pochylił się i szepnął coś do ucha swojej córce. Dziewczynka natychmiast pobiegła w głąb mieszkania i schodami na górę. Mężczyzna zaprowadził ich do jasno oświetlonego salonu. Lestrade usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko gospodarza, który zajął fotel. Booth stał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Widać było tutaj kobiecą rękę. Ściany były pokryte jasną, wzorzystą tapetą, na szafkach stały wazony z kwiatami, na kominku ramki ze zdjęciami. Wszystko było schludne i wyraźnie na swoim miejscu.

- Znaleźliście Anne? – spytał Summers.

- Mamy takie podejrzenia – odrzekł powoli Lestrade, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. – Nie jesteśmy w stanie tego potwierdzić.

- Dlaczego, jeśli... Coś jej się stało? Ma amnezję?

- Nie, panie Summers. Obawiam się, że to nie o amnezję tu chodzi.

Mężczyzna, do tej pory zaniepokojony, pochylony do przodu, umilkł nagle. Wbił spojrzenie gdzieś w przestrzeń za Lestradem. Odchylił się do tyłu.

- Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że... – zaczął. W jego głosie słychać było, że miał trudności z wypowiedzeniem tych słów.

- Nie jesteśmy pewni – rzekł z naciskiem Lestrade. Booth tymczasem zbliżył się do kominka. – Przyjechaliśmy prosić pana o jakąś rzecz należącą do pana żony, żebyśmy mogli potwierdzić jej tożsamość przez badania DNA.

- A ja? Nie mógłbym jej zidentyfikować?

- Obawiam się, że nie. Bardzo mi przykro.

- To są zdjęcia pańskiej żony? – spytał Booth, wskazując na jedną z ramek.

- Tak, większość z nich – odparł Summers. Do oczu napływały mu łzy.

Booth gestem przywołał do siebie Lestrade'a. Inspektor podszedł do agenta. Booth wskazał szczególnie interesującą go fotografię. Lestrade wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund, potem chwycił ją i drugą, wyraźnie świeżą.

- Chciałbym wziąć to zdjęcie, żeby porównać je dokładnie z naszą rekonstrukcją – rzekł, wskazując nowszą ramkę. Summers tylko skinął głową. – Mogę jeszcze zapytać, czy wie pan, kim jest ten chłopak? – spytał, wskazując na starsze zdjęcie.

- Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa mojej żony, nie wiem, jak się nazywa – odparł mężczyzna, pociągając nosem. – Anne mówiła, że ostatni raz widzieli się dziewiętnaście lat temu, mieli po szesnaście lat. Po tym, jak się o nim wypowiadała, domyślałem się, że był dla niej bardzo ważny, ale chłopak zginął w jakichś tragicznych okolicznościach. Anne unikała tego tematu, ale lubiła to zdjęcie – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Przetarł dłonią wilgotną od łez twarz.

- Panie Summers, czy niedawno mieli państwo jakieś włamanie? – rzucił nagle Booth. Summers spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, co to ma do rzeczy.

- Tak, trzy dni temu – odpowiedział w końcu. – Zdążyliśmy posprzątać. Zniknęła głównie biżuteria i trochę gotówki. Wszystko było warte jakieś trzy tysiące funtów. Zresztą u sąsiadów było to samo.

Booth skinął głową.

Lestrade wciąż wpatrywał się w starą fotografię. Przedstawiała Anne Summers, jasne. Dziewiętnaście lat wcześniej. Siedziała na kocu rozłożonym na trawie w parku. Obok niej siedział na oko szesnastoletni, chudy chłopak z czarnymi, lekko kręconymi, dość krótko przyciętymi włosami, prostym nosem i szarozielonymi oczami o charakterystycznym, kocim kształcie. Oboje uśmiechali się lekko, siedzieli oparci o siebie ramionami. Przyjaciele.

Inspektor właśnie dowiedział się, jak wyglądał Sherlock Holmes w wieku szesnastu lat.

* * *

><p>- Ellis ucieka z więzienia, znajduje kilku swoich starych ludzi i razem jadą dokonać kilku włamań, bo nie mają kasy – mówił Booth w drodze z mieszkania Summersów do samochodu Lestrade'a. Inspektor trzymał w jednej ręce torebkę na dowody, zawierającą szczoteczkę do zębów Anne, w drugiej telefon komórkowy. – W domu Summersów widzą zdjęcie pani Summers z Sherlockiem. Ponieważ wiedzą, jak on wygląda, stwierdzają, że Anne Summers i Sherlocka Holmesa coś łączy. Mordują Anne, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, bo wiedzą, że on ją zidentyfikuje. Czy to oznacza, że Bones została porwana, bo widzieli, jak wchodziła i wychodziła z jego mieszkania?<p>

- Możliwe – odparł Lestrade, przykładając telefon do ucha.

- Więc dlaczego jej też nie zabili?

- Bo może potrzebują żywego zakładnika, za którego mogą coś dostać – podpowiedział inspektor. – Inspektor Lestrade z tej strony – rzucił do telefonu. Podał Boothowi kluczyki do samochodu: nie był w stanie sam go otworzyć. – Prześlij do mnie wszelkie materiały z włamań na Carter Street w Kennington sprzed trzech dni – polecił komuś po drugiej stronie. Skinieniem głowy podziękował Boothowi za otwarcie mu drzwi kierowcy, położył torebkę na tylnym siedzeniu i przejął kluczyki. – … Co?

Seeley, który właśnie miał wsiąść na siedzenie pasażera, zatrzymał się. Na twarzy inspektora odbijało się skupienie i zaskoczenie.

- Kiedy będziecie mieli adres? Za pięć minut? OK, jedziemy od razu do portu, zaczekam tam na was – zakończył Lestrade i rozłączył się. – Porywacze przesłali dowód życia doktor Brennan w postaci zdjęcia – wyjaśnił, wsiadając. Booth poszedł w jego ślady. – Panna Montenegro zdołała wyostrzyć tło za oknami. W połączeniu z informacjami od doktora Hodginsa, zaraz będziemy mieli adres miejsca, w którym przebywa pana partnerka – rzekł, uruchomił silnik i ruszył z piskiem opon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie niezmienionym.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Lestrade i Booth znaleźli się na miejscu zbiórki w starym porcie, ekipa operacyjna ze Scotland Yardu była już niemal gotowa do akcji. Jeden z oficerów po krótkim powitaniu z inspektorem wskazał na pewien obszar na wyświetlanej na ekranie laptopa mapie okolicy.<p>

- Kilku bezdomnych przyznało, że na tym terenie ostatnio dużo się działo – rzekł. – Nikt się tam specjalnie nie kręci, bo budynki są opuszczone i w sporej części przeznaczone do rozbiórki.

- Są zbudowane z gliny? – upewnił się Lestrade.

- Tak – odrzekł oficer. – Wypatrzyliśmy dość świeże ślady opon. Idzie pan z nami?

- Jasne. Agent Booth też pewnie chętnie się z nami zabierze – powiedział Lestrade, przejmując od jednego z policjantów kamizelkę kuloodporną i pistolet.

- Sir, nie sądzę, żeby... – zaczął oficer.

- Będę trzymał się z tyłu, jeśli to pana pocieszy – wtrącił Booth. – Tam jest więziona moja partnerka, nawet pan nie myśl, że zdołasz mnie powstrzymać.

Policjant nie miał innego wyboru. Skinął tylko głową. Po kilku minutach odprawy grupa składająca się z ośmiu członków grupy operacyjnej, Lestrade'a i Bootha ruszyła w stronę wskazanego budynku.

Inspektor i agent FBI, trzymający się z tyłu, nie zwracali uwagi na obecność wrogich im osób – tym zajmowało się ośmiu policjantów idących przed nimi. Obaj rozglądali się za wskazówkami – ile osób kręciło się po okolicy, ile śladów kół odbiło się w pokrytym pyłem gruncie, czy porywacze nie prowadzili własnego monitoringu. Skupili się na akcji dopiero wtedy, gdy weszli do budynku, który wyglądał na portowy biurowiec – dwa piętra, murowane ściany, długie, wąskie korytarze, odchodzące od nich liczne drzwi. Nie napotkali żadnego oporu, ale posuwali się powoli i cicho. Wiedzieli, gdzie mogą szukać Brennan – przesłane do nich zdjęcie wskazywało na piwnicę, mieli stare plany budynku, Angela mniej-więcej wskazała im lokalizację pomieszczenia, w którym zrobiono fotografię.

- Sir, to tutaj – nadał przez radio jeden z policjantów. – Czysto – poinformował.

Booth ruszył do przodu. Wbiegł do pomieszczenia, w którym miał znaleźć Brennan...

Ale jej nie znalazł.

Pomieszczenie było niemal kompletnie puste.

* * *

><p>- Wiemy, że tam była – Booth niemal krzyczał na Lestrade'a, który przy wozie policyjnym przeglądał zdjęcia na laptopie. Inspektor, przyzwyczajony do wybuchów złości w swoim otoczeniu, nie dawał się sprowokować. – Byliśmy na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewni. Wszystko z pracy Angeli się zgadza, nie mogła się pomylić. Bones jeszcze niedawno tam była!<p>

- Owszem, ale teraz jej tam nie ma i musimy szukać dalej – odezwał się w końcu Lestrade. – Mamy obstawiony cały obszar portu, nie ma tu kanałów, którymi można ją było ukradkiem wywieźć, więc nadal gdzieś tu jest. Nie zrobili jej krzywdy, przynajmniej nie w tym pomieszczeniu. W zamian mamy to i musimy jakoś to ogarnąć. Lepiej niech pan się uspokoi, bo z krzyczenia na mnie wyniknie tylko mój ból głowy, co niczemu nie posłuży.

„To" wskazane przez Lestrade'a było zdjęciem z aparatu cyfrowego, wydrukowanym w drukarce atramentowej na zwykłym papierze, przedstawiającym dość gruby notes w czarnej, skórzanej oprawie. Notes był zamknięty, więc bez względu na kiepską jakość zdjęcia nie udałoby się spojrzeć na przynajmniej fragment zawartości.

- Co tu robisz? – Lestrade usłyszał głos Bootha. Agent nie brzmiał zbyt przyjaźnie, ale inspektor zrzucił to na podenerwowanie związane z porażką akcji.

- Wpadłem rzucić okiem na piwnicę – rozległ się w odpowiedzi chłodny głos Sherlocka. – Zakładając, że wszystko zostało już zadeptane, mogę liczyć na jakieś zdjęcia?

- Rzucić okiem na piwnicę? A nie sprawdzić, czy z Bones jest wszystko w porządku? – wycedził Booth przez zęby.

Lestrade spojrzał znad zdjęcia na detektywa. Sherlock był po swojemu spokojny i chłodny, wyraźne podenerwowanie większego od niego agenta FBI nie robiło na nim wrażenia.

- Domyślałem się, że zdążą ją przenieść do waszego przybycia – odparł beznamiętnie. – Prawdopodobnie domyślili się, że szczegóły na zdjęciu mogą wskazać nam lokalizację doktor Brennan, poza tym nie mieli pewności, czy w ciągu dwóch dni ktoś nie zgłosił podejrzanej aktywności. Mieli rację.

Booth nie miał w zwyczaju czerwienić się ze złości, więc Lestrade tylko instynktownie wyczuł, że jeszcze chwila, a Sherlock dorobi się złamania nosa. Inspektor zostawił w spokoju zdjęcie i laptopa, zrobił jeden mały krok w stronę Holmesa.

- Czego nie mają, to tego, o co im cały czas chodzi. Zostawili coś w piwnicy? – spytał Sherlock. Lestrade bez słowa podał mu wydruk.

- Ach – mruknął po kilku sekundach przyglądania się notesowi na zdjęciu.

- Co, „ach"? – spytał Booth.

- Sprawa Charlesa Milvertona – odparł Holmes, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Lestrade kojarzył to nazwisko.

- Jasna cholera – mruknął w końcu. – To notes z kontaktami Milvertona!

- Dokładnie tak, ten sam notes, który został skradziony z waszego magazynu – dodał Sherlock z nutką złośliwości w głosie.

- Wyjaśni mi to ktoś? – rzucił Booth.

- Milverton był jednym z najbardziej... paskudnych szantażystów w kraju – zaczął ostrożnie Lestrade. – Zniszczył życie wielu osobom. Ktoś w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i zgłosił próbę szantażu na policję. Udało nam się zdobyć bardzo ważny dowód w postaci jego notesu, ale jak Sherlock raczył wspomnieć, został on skradziony. Prawdopodobnie Milverton miał swojego kreta w policji. – Inspektor skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Sprawa wyglądała kiepsko, choć w końcu zdobyliśmy dodatkowego świadka spośród jego ludzi. Milverton jednak nie dożył procesu.

- Co się z nim stało? – spytał Booth.

- Został zastrzelony w swoim biurze – wyjaśnił Sherlock, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. Seeley zmarszczył brwi. Było w tym coś więcej od zwykłego odtworzenia faktu. Agent FBI postanowił jednak pozostawić tę kwestię w spokoju. Zadał inne pytanie.

- Czy coś łączy sprawę Bethersona z długopisem i Milvertona z notesem?

- Tak – odrzekł Sherlock. – W obu sprawach kluczowe były zeznania jednej i tej samej osoby, obecnie znajdującej się w programie ochrony świadków. Zanim zapytasz, co ja mam do tego: tak, brałem udział w obu śledztwach i w obu wypadkach moje nazwisko zostało podane do publicznej wiadomości. – Detektyw cedził słowa przez zęby, wyraźnie poirytowany. Zwrócił się do Lestrade'a i mówił dalej: – To również potwierdza zasadność mojego pozostawania anonimowym w waszych sprawach, bo gdyby nie to, że mój udział w obu śledztwach został upubliczniony, może nie miałbym na pieńku z FBI. – Wskazał kciukiem na Bootha – Dzięki wielkie, jakbym miał mało problemów z amerykańskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości – warknął Sherlock. Inspektor dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi i nie próbował się bronić. Przy innych sprawach zgodnie z życzeniem Sherlocka nie wspominał o detektywie w swoich raportach, ale przy tamtych dwóch jego udział był tak znaczący, że nazwisko Holmesa musiało paść. Teraz być może mieli tego skutek.

- Przecież wiemy, że to nie twoja wina...

- Następnym razem przekonaj sędziego, że pisemne zeznanie z potwierdzeniem autentyczności musi mu wystarczyć – warknął Sherlock. – Na razie jestem pewny, że chodzi im o tego świadka. Jak już wyszli na wolność, to chcą się odegrać.

- Wszyscy wiemy, że nie mogą go dostać – zaprotestował Lestrade. Domyślał się, jaka propozycja padnie.

- W porwaniach najważniejsze są negocjacje, a w tym wypadku to odpada – odezwał się Booth, nieco już uspokojony. – Oni tylko wysyłają nam sygnały, nie dając możliwości odpowiedzi. A Bones nadal jest w ich rękach.

- Myślę, że jakaś mała dywersja nie zaszkodzi – mruknął Sherlock, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. Zdjęcie notesu, zupełnie zapomniane, wypuszczone z jego dłoni wylądowało na ziemi.

- Sherlock... – zaczął Lestrade, uważnie przyglądając się konsultantowi. – Sherlock, znam to spojrzenie, nawet nie myśl o robieniu czegokolwiek samemu, rozumiesz?

- Hmm? – mruknął Sherlock, spoglądając na niego. Wziął głęboki wdech, jakby się obudził, pokiwał głową, machnął ręką i odwracając się z zamiarem odejścia mruknął: – Nie, skądże.

* * *

><p>Jakże inne oczy. Booth miał ciepłe, brązowe oczy, które umiały wyrazić wszelkie jego emocje. Smutek, radość, nawet strach, choć Booth należał do najodważniejszych osób na świecie. Czujne oczy, dostrzegające wszelkie podejrzane sygnały, wszelkie ślady. Oczy strzelca wyborowego, który za swoją życiową misję uznał złapanie tylu morderców, ile osób zabił na służbie. Forma pokuty, którą wypełniał z wielką pasją. Oczy wyrażające ból, ilekroć ktoś wspomniał jego dawne obowiązki w armii. To była jego służba i ją wykonywał, tylko że teraz, kiedy miał małe dziecko, to coraz bardziej bolało.<p>

Oczy ciepłe, miłe i często kojące, zwłaszcza w chwilach, kiedy się panicznie bała. Wtedy powoli i wyraźnie wymawiane słowa „wszystko będzie dobrze" były poparte obietnicą tego samego, zawartą w jego oczach i była pewna, że rzeczywiście, nic jej nie będzie i wszystko wróci do normy.

Śniła o tych oczach każdej nocy jej uwięzienia. Widziała je przed sobą i słyszała to „wszystko będzie dobrze".

Ostatnie oczy, jakie widziała przed porwaniem i których się nie bała, nie należały jednak do Bootha.

Tamte oczy były szarozielone, o niesamowitym, migdałowym kształcie. Należały do twarzy o ostrych rysach, z prostym, dość dużym nosem i pełnymi ustami, zwieńczonej burzą rozczochranych, czarnych loków. Posiadacz tej twarzy nie mówił i nie patrzył ciepło, nie uśmiechał się oczami. Był, jak ona, geniuszem. Miał trudną osobowość, „zmiękczenie" jego postawy wymagało od niej wiele wysiłku, ale było warto.

Miała wrażenie, że swoim zainteresowaniem nieco się wygłupiła. Posiadacz szarozielonych oczu w pewnym momencie ich rozmowy zwyczajnie stwierdził, że nie jest nią zainteresowany. „I to nie jest problem z tobą" – dodał. „Nie widzę z bliskich stosunkach z kimkolwiek niczego interesującego. Tworzenie intymnych więzi i potem ich utrzymywanie to wpadanie w rutynę. Rutyna jest nudna. Ludzie są nudni."

I ona też, domyśliła się. Mogła mieć sto tysięcy doktoratów i miliony zainteresowań, ale dla niego nadal byłaby nudna.

Ale zagadała do niego o muzykę – widziała futerał na skrzypce i nuty. Potem on ją zapytał o jej pracę dla FBI – stwierdził, że jej wiedza mogłaby przydać się też jemu. Przez cały czas ich rozmowy jego oczy pozostały zimne, czujne, analizujące.

Tamten wieczór był dziwny, ale nie uznałaby go za zmarnowany. Pozwoliłaby mu rozebrać jej psychikę i przeszłość na czynniki pierwsze – wiedziała, że byłby do tego zdolny – jeśli dano by jej szansę.

Temperance skuliła się w rogu innego pomieszczenia w innej piwnicy i słuchając syren wozów policyjnych gdzieś daleko pozwoliła łzom cicho spływać po jej twarzy.

* * *

><p>AN: Wiem, że ta przerwa taka trochę denerwująca, ale jak się nie ma weny, to się nie pisze. Nic nie obiecuję, choć ten fik nadal łazi mi po głowie i póki co, chcę go dokończyć.


End file.
